New Discovery
by DismalOrc29177
Summary: Adventuring alone, Finn stumbles into a pool and finds himself in the land of Aaa. From there he meets Fionna, a human much like himself. What will this tale of romance hold for the both of them? No flames. don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

The winds had always howled into the night, and the moon brightened the earth in its nocturnal presence. As night embraces the land of Ooo like a cloak. The tree fort was all quiet, not even a single sound was heard. Our heroes Almost everyone in the lands were asleep, ever since the birth of the children, Jake had finally moved in with Lady to take care of the pups. Finn, BMO, and NEPTR were the only ones currently residing in the tree fort. Finn was standing, looking out the window to gaze at the stars and the full moon up in the sky.

Finn sighed, an uncomfortable thought kept haunting his mind. It was a question that couldn't be answered by him or anyone else.

'_Am I the last human?'_ He thought. The situation weighed heavily upon him. Day after day it grew more inside him rather than vanish.

Finn had slumped on his bed. He didn't even bother to move a muscle. He was in the soul searching moment. After an hour Finn finally fell asleep. Although it wasn't easy for him.

Land of Aaa:

The situation was much similar to what Finn had experienced. The heroine was looking at a photo of her and her adoptive family. The day that Cake decided to live with Monochromicorn took its grasp on her mind. She missed her companion and adventuring partner. Fionna had then heard a phone ringing. She ran over to pick it up on the other line was Prince Gumball.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Ah Fionna, good to hear from you, I have discovered something important I'd like to show you. Please come by the castle as soon as you can." He said excitedly. From the sound of it, he was seriously eager to show her what he found. What was it that he found that made him like this but more than usual?

"I'll be right over." And with that Fionna hung up. She was now eager to find out what Gumball was talking about. She grabbed her crystal sword and backpack and ventured into the Candy Kingdom. As she arrived, Peppermint Maid had escorted her to Gumball's lab. When she entered, she saw Gumball pacing back and forth.

"Fionna I'm glad to see you." Gumball said.

"Hey, what's going on? What's got you so excited all of a sudden?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I found a pool, but its not an ordinary pool. You see, it's a doorway to another dimension. A candy person stumbled upon it and saw this other world." He replies.

"But what does this mean exactly?"

"From their report, there was another human like you. I thought it would be interesting if you had the chance to see him."

She was overflowing with joy. Another human actually existed! Now the lifelong question was finally answered. She wasn't alone.

"Really! Wow that's great! Where can I find it?!"

Here's a map that shows exactly where it is. But do be careful Fionna, the road may be..."

Fionna had disappeared from the lab before he got to finish, she read the map and ran to the destination.

Back in Ooo:

Finn woke up after sleeping for thirty five minutes, he groaned in annoyance that he couldn't sleep. He decided to go outside. From there he finds a pool with a sparkly, glowing appearance. It looked beautiful.

Finn moved toward the pool and looked at his reflection. But it wasn't his, it was the image of a female instead.

'_It wouldn't hurt to maybe swim in it for a while.' _He thought. Finn jumped in it and was transported to Aaa.

Oblivious to the known fact, Finn had gotten out of the pool and began to walk toward the Ice Kingdom.

'I should check if Ice King kidnapped anyone overnight.' He thought. The Ice King had always kidnapped princesses. He usually did either the 'sweep her off her feet' or the 'romantic night' bit with the princesses. Finn would usually check if anyone was there.

As he arrived at the Ice Kingdom, Finn had sneaked his way into the castle. He saw penguins just waddling around, not paying any attention, but what Finn found was odd. One was that nobody was in the cell and all penguins had a pretty bow on their heads.

Looking around he sees a pink book titled '_Adventure Time with Finn and Jake'._ The front image looked like a woman and Finn kissing. This made Finn uncomfortable. He couldn't stomach this. With enough willpower, he decides to open the book. What he saw made him blush madly. The writing, the drawn pictures it all made him blush. This was an erotic fanfiction. It showed how Finn and Ice Queen were having sexual intercourses throughout the whole story. It all had the Ice Queen and Finn touching each others bodies and the dialogue was truly intimate.

He couldn't deny the fact that this was giving him a boner. His mind was going haywire. He actually took the scenes into consideration. Maybe he wanted to 'do things' with the Ice Queen.

Before he could drop and close the book, his body was quickly encased in ice. A silhouette made its way to him and took Finn into a certain room.

Back to Fionna:

Fionna had found the pool at last, at the moment she stopped, a small letter had slipped right out of the map. It had Prince Gumball's handwriting.

_Fionna:_

_If you are reading this, I want to give you more information about the pool. I anticipated that you would run off to the pool all by yourself. If someone sees a reflection of themselves in the pool with a different gender, it is what your counterpart would look like. If the pool shines red, it indicates that your double would be in the same universe as you._

_Signed_:_ Prince Gumball_

Fionna then looked at the pool closely. She did see the reflection of a boy. The search was narrowed down for her. She can now identify what her counterpart looks like. Suddenly in a mystical kind of way the pool turned red.

It is revealed that her male counterpart was here in the land of Aaa. But the question was where?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lost or Found?

Fionna finally discovered that her male counterpart was here. What he looked like made her a bit suspicious about him. She felt like that she knew him from somewhere. She had to think. Where was he seen before?

He wasn't a prince, he wasn't evil. But he did look a lot like her, the bag, clothing and sense of adventure. That's it! He was a character in Ice Queen's fan fiction. When he saw his face on the cover and other pages of the book, it was truly astonishing. The hero Ice Queen made was real. The Ice Queen was actually obsessed with her stories. There was a time when she actually made erotic and sexual stories about them. She actually showed Fionna the stories, it wasn't really a good sight for her to see.

She decided to head home. Maybe she would find Finn either there or any place that she would mostly be. She was trusting her gut on this one. If she waits until morning, he'll show. She slipped into her pajamas and drifted to an easy slumber.

Ice Kingdom:

Finn had woken up to a a cold feeling all around his body. He looked around and saw that he was in a cell. He looked around the room. He then saw a certain woman coming out of her room. She smiled at him and walked to the cell. She began to speak.

"I finally found you." She said. The fictional character that was created by her was right in front of her at last.

"Who are you?" He asked. He almost yelled but decided to keep calm. It won't be long until he probably starts to attack her.

"I am the Ice Queen, sweetie."

"Why am I here?!"

"Relax Finny, everything's fine, sorry for the cell. I just can't have my lover run away from me."

"What! We are not lovers. I will never be attracted to you!"

"Quite the contrary Finn, I saw you reading my fan fictions. I saw how you blushed and how you looked at my drawings. And by the look on your face you liked it. You were just getting hard an hour ago just by looking at it."

"Rrgh get me out of this!"

"Oh Finny if you want to get out, all you have to say is please." The Ice Queen's tone was playful.

"May I please get out of this cell?" Finn said this through gritted teeth and a low growl.

"C'mon baby, you need to try harder than that."

"May I please get out of this cage Ice Queen?" This time, Finn didn't growl and his voice didn't flow with anger.

"There you go snookums, that wasn't so hard." Ice Queen had then opened his cell froze his hands and feet in place. She cupped Finn's cheek in her hands and kissed him on the mouth. Her tongue was happily moving around, exploring him.

Finn tried to fight back, but the restraints were doing its job. By reasons he couldn't understand he kissed her back, his tongue was dancing with hers. Lust was starting to take him, it was only a matter of time before he was completely possessed by this temptation.

Their lips parted, they needed air. A line of saliva was visible. Ice Queen leaned in close and whispered in Finn's ear.

"Wait here, let me put this on and we'll really have fun." She walked to the corner and pulled out black lingerie. She then walked to the bathroom to put it on. Finn had then started to struggle out of his restraints. His right arm and left leg became free and started to punch and kick the remaining restraints. It worked, he was finally free. He grabbed his backpack, and ran out the room. Hiding amid the shadows and snow, Finn sees the Ice Queen looking for him. She was in her nightclothes. The outfit hugged her body in all the right places. It was then she shouted.

"YOU CAN RUN FINNY, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" Finn took that as an opportunity to run. After a few minutes of running he arrived at the grasslands, seeing the fort right in front of him. Gasping for air, he walked towards the door and went inside. Ignoring the difference in its appearance he then lied down on the couch and fell asleep.

When the sun began to rise, the light had shone upon his face, waking him up. But it wasn't just the light. The smell of breakfast filled the air. The scent of bacon, eggs and pancakes filled the room. Finn looked up only to see a beautiful blonde haired woman cooking breakfast. She was humming a tune while cooking. Two plates on opposite sides she finished her cooking and placed the meals on the plates. She then carried the plates and set them on a table.

Slightly groaning, Finn had got up from the couch, yawning and stretching. He then looked at the human girl who was smiling at him.

"Good morning sleepyhead how did you sleep?"

"Who are you and why are you in my house?"

"Ok one, you're in my home, two my name is Fionna."

"Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be a fictional character in the Ice King's fan fictions and isn't this the land of Ooo?"

"You're in the land of Aaa to begin with, and all of this is real and not fiction."

"So everything is like gender swapped here?"

"That's right, now c'mon and eat, you must be hungry." Fionna was right. He was a little hungry. It wasn't surprising, he did run away from the Ice Kingdom and he didn't really eat much.

When they finished eating they started to speak again.

"I didn't get your name." Fionna said.

"Name's Finn." He replied.

"Is it true, are you another human like me Finn?"

"Well yeah. I never thought I got to see another human. I thought I was the last of my kind."

"I thought the same thing about this. I'm so happy that I'm not alone."

"Fionna, what do you wanna do right now? I mean maybe we can spend time together to get to know each other."

"I'd like that. How about we go out now."

"Sounds good to me."

The two humans then left the treehouse to find a little adventure with each other. This was the beginning of something special.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Forming Bond

Finn and Fionna were walking in the forest, thinking about what they can do together. The only things that were heard were rustling leaves and chirping birds.

They stopped in their tracks seeing a spot to swim. Having nothing important to do, an idea hatched into both of their heads. They looked at each other.

"Why don't we go swimming for a bit? This is a nice place after all." Fionna suggested. She's been here with Cake before. Although the feline wouldn't go into the water so easily. It was really beautiful and had a lot of space. The water was deep, but not enough for them to drown in.

"All right, uh why don't we change and we could get started." Finn accepted her offer. It was a lovely day to swim. Maybe it'll take his mind off of some things. Like the Ice Queen incident or the fact that no one else has time for him. Jake had to take care of his pups, Marcy is still on her tour, and Bubblegum was always holed up in her lab. Experiments were more important than hanging out with her friends.

They then took the opportunity to hide from each other to change into their swimming gear. Once they emerged, both of them couldn't help but blush and stare at each other's bodies. The gear they were wearing was a bit similar.

Fionna wore a two piece swimsuit with white flowers with a baby blue background. The only thing that Finn could think about was how perky her breasts were and her curvy body to match.

Finn wore swim trunks that had baby blue flowers with white background. All the adventuring made Finn quite a sight to look at. His abs and muscles were quite toned. All around his body were a couple of scars from his adventures.

"Well ladies first." Finn broke the silence. It also snapped the both of them out of a trance. Fionna dipped her toe in and the water was cold. Finn, seeing this decides to walk over, hold her hands and take her in the water with him slowly. They were laughing and talking about how cold the water was.

"It's alright we're almost there." Finn said sweetly. Without time to react, Fionna tripped and at this point, their bodies were now touching each others. They were now extremely blushing. Fionna felt Finn's hard abs against her soft breasts. Her hands were touching his chest, while his was touching her curvy hips. Finn was trying to stay in control. He was getting an erection right now. His member was touching her crotch and it was lightly rubbing it. The two didn't push away for awhile. They tried to resist the urge to moan. But they both let out a small quiet one. They hoped one didn't hear the other. It was a little embarrassing.

Once they let go of each other they started to swim with each other. The spot was really big. They started to have a little race for quite some time. Overall, the race kept turning into a tie. They wrapped towels around their bodies and started to walk home. They were laughing, telling each other about their adventures and getting to know one another better.

"That's how I stopped the Ice King from marrying the princess." Finn was explaining his story about how the Ice King brainwashed a princess with a enchanted engagement ring. How he wanted a bachelor party to celebrate his imaginary marriage.

"That's was so crazy. I can't Jake actually did that." Fionna was stunned at this. Who would've thought that Ice King would marry Jake by accident.

"Yeah but it's cool now. He's now raising his children with Lady."

"Yeah it's the same with me and Cake, by the way have you met the Ice Queen before?"

Finn was starting to recall the events that transpired at that night. He wasn't really treating it like a big deal. Could it be that maybe it was some sort of attraction? No, that might be just some confusion.

"Yeah, and I was her prisoner. Y'know, trying to marry me and all." Finn's voice wast a bit shaky. Fionna detected this and asked him a question.

"What did she exactly do to you?" She asked. She was getting suspicious. The erotic fan fictions came flooding back on her mind. She might have some idea on what happened. She had to confirm first.

"She had me in a cell, she then let me out, but froze my hands and feet. She kissed me a bit. She wanted to take it further by putting on some nightclothes and maybe strip me naked. If I didn't escape then, things would've gotten further." Finn said this like it was unimportant to him.

Fionna did not take this well. The Ice Queen almost had her way with Finn. There was no way she was going to let Ice Queen walk free.

"Come on." She said commandingly. This time thing were a lot more personal between her and Ice Queen.

"Where are we going?" He asked. He didn't really cry about what happened. He treated the situation like it was unimportant.

"We're gonna teach Ice Queen a little lesson."

"Ok, but can we at least change, we can't go to the Ice Kingdom in our swimsuits."

"Fine, we'll change and then we'll mess with Ice Queen for a bit." Once inside they took off their clothes. Finn went into the shower first. As he was washing himself off, Fionna came into the knocked on the door and came into the bathroom. A towel was wrapped around her body.

"Finn, when you're done, put these on. I washed your clothes for you, and brought you a towel." She set them near the shower. Finn thanked her for what she did. He took a peak at her and wondered what her body looks like. He then shook the perverted thoughts from his mind. He wanted to know what was going on with his head later on. Once they both finished, they started to go to the Ice Kingdom to confront the queen of ice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You're Mine

Finn and Fionna were now at the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom. From there, they were planning on how to get Ice Queen. They wanted to make a lure tactic. Finn would get Ice Queen to come outside and Fionna would beat her down. But how would Finn be able to get her outside.

He decided to go inside the queens room, to which he saw the Ice Queen writing. Possibly writing more erotic fan fiction's. He then did something not very bright.

"Ice Queen!" He exclaimed. Ice Queen then turned her head and stood up. She was swaying her hips and licking her lips.

"Ohh I knew you couldn't stay away. You can feel it don't you? The love in the air, the romantic tension! I want you right now. After last night, I didn't get the chance to have a little fun with you."

Finn was leading her outside. Knowing her, she couldn't resist getting closer to him. Her thoughts of lust and pleasure clouded her mind. Not even recognizing the fact that this was a trap. Once they were both outside, Fionna had came and knocked the Ice Queen's tiara right off her head. She then kicked her right in the face knocking her out.

"Now why don't we try and mess her up a bit when she wakes up?" Fionna said suggestively.

"No. I mean. Why don't we at least try to ask her? It's the tiara's fault that made her like this."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well, can't we at least try. If not for her Fionna, for me please?"

She sighed "All right, we'll do things your way first. But if she tries anything funny..."

"She won't. To make sure, I'll tie her up."

After a couple of minutes Ice Queen woke up tied to a chair. She struggled to break free. She realized her magical tiara was not on her head. Once she recognized this, it was useless for her. She then sees two silhouettes emerging from the darkness.

It was then one of them went up and punched the Ice Queen right in the face. Finn then restrained Fionna and took her to another room. Overhearing their little conversation, Ice Queen was trying to make out the words they were saying. The argument really like a screaming contest, just more of a worried argument. No hostility, just doubt.

Finn then came inside the room, Fionna waited outside. Looking at the Ice Queen, Finn walks up to her and examines the cheek that Fionna punched not too long ago. He leaned forward and rubbed it softly. He also gave the cheek a soft kiss. He wanted answers. Getting it was simple, just make them comfortable.

"Sorry about what happened back there, she's pretty angry about what happened." Finn spoke. He had a good deal that nothing bad was going to happen.

"Y-You came for me?"

"I came back for answers, why did you try to y'know do things to me? You acted like that we were destined lovers or something. You kidnap princes, force them to marry you. You tried to take advantage of me, and I saw those stories. I just want wanna know why."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm lonely, I have no one to be with. You have no idea what it was like for me. Every time I want to fall in love, I get rejected every time. I can't suffer like this. I wanna just make a family, yet I just can't. Why does this happen to me. I can't take it anymore." Tears were coming out of her eyes. Silent sobs were heard in the room. Finn walked out of the room.

Looking at Finn, she had one thought on her mind. "How did it go?" Fionna asked.

"She's not holding up well. She told me everything, yet I still feel bad for her."

"I don't understand, why do you feel bad for her after what happened?"

"You have to remember that it's the tiara that made her insane, all she wants is to have a family, someone to love and all that. It's sad to see someone like this. She's all alone." Finn remembered how the Ice King was all lonely because of that crown. Ice Queen suffered the same fate as he did.

Fionna really despised Ice Queen. But after looking at Finn's face, she only saw sympathy in the hero's eyes. After seeing the look in his eyes, she started to feel the same way, not for Ice Queen but for Finn. "Is there anything I can do, I mean I feel a little bad now."

"At least apologize to Ice Queen, I'll meet you back at the treehouse later." After apologizing, Fionna went back to the treehouse. Finn had released Ice Queen from her restraints and hugged her. She hugged him back. Carrying her bridal style, Finn took her to her bedroom and stayed there until she slept. Finn kissed her forehead good night. They've been there for an awful amount of time, so night came rolling in.

Finn then arrived at the tree fort with Fionna waiting for him. They were preparing for bed and Fionna saw Finn getting ready to sleep on the couch. Seeing this, Fionna wanted to propose an idea. But she had to go about it in the right way.

"Finn you don't have to sleep on the couch tonight, why don't you come up to my room, I'm sure we'll find someplace more comfortable."

"Aww I don't wanna put you through all that, you've done so much for me."

"It's no trouble Finn. C'mon lets get you upstairs." When they went upstairs, they saw only one bed and a dresser. Fionna grabbed Finn's arm and led him to her bed.

"You can sleep right here Finn. It'll be fine."

"But what about you? Where will you sleep?"

"I'll sleep with you here." She answered.

"I dunno, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes Finn. Now get over here." Fionna said playfully. She tackled him to the bed and turned off the light. They took off their clothes in the dark. When they snuggled in the blankets, Finn wrapped his arms around Fionna's waist and Fionna had her arms around Finn's neck. Finn only had boxers on and Fionna wore only black lacy bra and panties. They cuddled and fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**DismalOrc29177 here. After my first fanfic Heartbroken to Heartless, I dunno how it happened but I'm now writing fan fictions. I'm more of a reader than a writer. Anyway, for the viewers I got a question for you. In the fanfictions, do you think Finn x Huntress Wizard would be a good idea. I dunno where it came from, I'm just throwing it out there. And with the disclaimers, this is a 'fanfiction' web site keyword 'fan'. I mean sure we don't own it I'm just saying what's the point. Anyway here's the next chapter, and the LEMON WARNING.**

Chapter 5: Growing Into A Romance

The night was still covering the Land of Aaa. Fionna and Finn were still asleep in each other arms. Fionna woke up in the middle of the night, she found Finn's head resting in the middle of her chest. Seeing this, her heart was pounding heavily like a drum. She was hoping that Finn wouldn't wake up to her heartbeat right now.

Feeling a wave of a certain feeling flowing through her mind, she started to stroke his hair. Finn then nuzzled her chest, causing her to blush. A burning sensation was all over her body. She was heavily breathing, something was either wrong or right.

At this point, she couldn't control her own body. She gently placed herself on top of Finn, avoiding to wake him up. She wiggled and swayed her hips, back and forth, side to side. She was quietly moaning and breathing into his ear, her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs were on either side of his waist. She felt wrong for doing this. She wanted to stop, but the actions were too pleasurable.

Her thinking was out of control, it was secretly a fight of the body, mind and willpower. Overall, she was losing. Lust took over her and there was nothing she could do.

Fionna rubbed her chest on Finn's. Fionna was kissing and licking his neck. Her crotch was rubbing against his. She was thinking to herself while she did all of this.

'Why am I doing this? We're just friends. If I don't stop this he'll find out and he'll hate me. I'm behaving no better than Ice Queen. I... I can't stop. It feels too good. I want him to be with me. Ohh... I wish he would wake up and touch me right now, I can't resist this. I need this badly.' Fionna had then took off her bra and panties. She leaned forward and kissed Finn's neck again, it was all going well until a physical feeling scared her, but it wasn't what she would expect.

Finn touched her hips and used his mouth to lick and suck her breast. It made her moan. So many thoughts were taking place in her head. She didn't know whether to feel happy or scared.

Finn then moved himself to a position where he was on top of Fionna. He sucked her neck and fondled her breasts. It was clear now that they both wanted this.

Fionna cupped Finn's cheeks with her hands. Finn started to take his boxers off, revealing a 7 1/2 inch member. Fionna's pussy started to rub against his member. Finn grabbed her hips and inserted himself inside her. She screamed a bit in pain. They both stopped moving for awhile. When there was only pleasure instead of pain, Finn started to thrust into her.

"Finn, don't stop! Keep going! Faster! Harder!" She screamed. Finn did exactly what he was told. He wanted this badly as she did.

His cock was slowly thrusting inside her pussy at first, but overtime he couldn't take it. He started to thrust inside her harder and faster. Her moans were becoming louder.

"Ohh Fionna, this is amazing." He said into her ear. Fionna arched her back, pulled Finn closer and kissed him. Their tongues were sloppily dancing. They stopped to catch their breath. A thin line of saliva linked their lips.

They were both sweating. Their fingers entwined with each others. Fionna was basically screaming in pleasure. This action turned on Finn a lot more. Who would've thought that she was a screamer. Finn's cock was hitting her womb. They both couldn't take more of this, they were at their peaks, it was then Fionna screamed something to Finn.

"FINN! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I'M GONNA CUM! PLEASE FILL ME UP! I WANT IT INSIDE ME! FILL MY WOMB WITH YOUR CUM!" She screamed.

Cum was leaking out of Finn's cock and Fionna's pussy. No doubt that it was soaking the sheets on their bed.

"OHH, I'M GONNA CUM! I'M SO CLOSE! I'M ALMOST THERE!" She yelled.

Without hesitation, Finn and Fionna came together. His cock was twitching and releasing a large amount of cum in her womanhood.

The white liquid was flowing out soaking the sheets again. The two were about to fall asleep until Fionna muttered.

"I love you Finn." She said.

"I love you too Fionna." He replied.

When morning came rolling in, Finn and Fionna woke up and prepared breakfast for each other. They smiled at each other, remembering what they did last night.

"Finn, there's someone who's got to meet you." She broke the silence.

"Really? That's math! Who is it?" He was getting excited.

"Prince Gumball he's the prince of the Candy Kingdom."

"Why would he want to see me?" He asked.

"Remember the pool that you came from?" Finn nodded in response.

"Well Gumball wants to know about your universe from your point of view."

"Yeah sure. That sounds good." Finn said looking down on the ground. There was something bugging him, but he couldn't tell anyone.

"Let's go to the Candy Kingdom now."

"Ok let's get going." Arriving at the entrance, the people watched Finn and Fionna walking together, holding hands. They watched in happiness as they both made their way to the castle. Whispers about the two erupted from several candy people.

"Oh Glob, is that boy human?"

"They're dating, they have to be dating."

"They look so cute together."

"What about the prince?"

They went inside, Peppermint Maid escorted them to the lab. Gumball greeted them with his usual cheerful tone.

"Ah Fionna what a pleasure to see you." He said.

"Gumball, this is Finn, he's from the other dimension that you were talking about."

"I see. So your Fionna's counterpart am I correct?" He asked the human boy.

"It seems like it, she's the heroine here and I'm the hero there." Finn answered.

"What's it like there? I mean is it similar to Aaa?"

"Well from the looks of it, it is the same but different. Like there's princesses there than here. Basically it's like one of those gender-swapped scenario's." Finn responded.

"So it's like Aaa but everyone has the opposite gender?" The pink prince asked.

"That's right."

"Fascinating I must admit, this is an amazing discovery." Gumball's surprise was indescribable. Another dimension with the same people but with different genders? To him it was insane in a good way.

"Well Finn, I'm glad you stopped by, you're welcome to come here anytime." Gumball held out his hand.

"Thanks, I hope to see you again." Finn shook the candy prince's hand.

When Finn and Fionna left the castle and went for the hills, Finn still didn't shake the feeling he had since this morning. Fionna looked at him in concern.

"Finn is everything ok? You're not yourself." She asked. Fionna didn't want to see Finn like this, she hoped that there was something she could do for him.

"It's nothing Fionna, even though I've been here for not even a week, I just feel a little homesick. I love this place, I really do. I'm just a little worried that's all.

"Well how about we go to your place? Just to make you feel better." She suggested. Maybe time away from Aaa is just what they both need. Fionna hasn't done much of heroic stuff here lately and it was starting to get boring.

When they arrived at the pool they stopped in their tracks. Finn wanted to confirm this.

"Fionna, are you sure you wanna go with me? You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I wanna see Ooo with you. C'mon it'll be fun for me and you." She winked at the last part and walked seductively to the pool. She motioned Finn to come here. She hugged Finn and they slowly fell inside. When they emerged, they were in the land of Ooo. They traveled to Finn's treehouse and slept in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**DismalOrc29177 here. Listen I wanna personally thank the readers and fan fiction authors who are reading this and my previous fic. I gotta tell ya, this actually kills time, if you have nothing to do. Oh and I hope more authors write a little more, I read fan fictions and I'm just waiting for what happens next. I only read adventure time fics so that's pretty much it.**

**Second, I got something to ask you the readers, you can leave your answers on the reviews or pm me, one was the Finn x Huntress wizard thing from last time and do you think that this is a good song. _Red: Breathe Into Me._I dunno I just wanna kill time and read a bit. **

**Anyway here's chapter 6. Don't leave harsh reviews and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Homecoming

The sun had risen up in the sky, indicating that morning was now in progress. Finn and Fionna were fully awake. Finn had heard a knock on the door. He looked out the window to see who it was. It was Peppermint Butler.

Going to the door he was greeted with a sweet smile. But if anyone saw through a necromancer like him, that personality would be just a façade.

"Ahh Finn, you're here, good. It looks like I can give you the princess's message now."

"I don't get it. What do you mean?" Finn was confused. At the tone of his voice. He was waiting for a long time. It was then Peppermint Butler cleared his throat and Finn began to listen.

"Princess Bubblegum has sent me to contact you but you were nowhere o be found, so she made me check on the house to see if you were there." The candy butler answered.

"Well I'm here so, what did Peebles want to tell me?"

"She wanted to inform you of a formal that will take place tonight at eight pm sharp. Don't be late."

"Ok, is there anything else?"

"No, just show up in a suit and come over, you may bring a guest if you wish."

"Thanks and see ya later." With that Peppermint Butler left for the Candy Kingdom.

Fionna walked up and hugged Finn from behind. Her chin rested on his shoulder. "Who was that Finn?" She asked. She didn't hear much of the conversation. But she was curious to know.

"There's this formal at the Candy Kingdom, y'know slow dances, suits and dresses and all that."

"Really? Sounds a bit lame if you ask me."

"Yeah I know but, maybe it wouldn't hurt if we went for awhile, maybe dance. We could make up that night we had. Y'know a first date." Both we madly blushing.

"I'd like that, but I don't have a dress to wear. How can I go to the ball if I don't have a dress?"

"Easy, we could at least go somewhere and buy one."

"Ok I'm in. What time do we have to be there?" She asked.

"About eight o'clock tonight." He answered.

Finn and Fionna traveled to the Engagement Kingdom. It was there that they had beautiful dresses and suits not just for weddings, but for formals as well. It took thirty minutes to find appropriate clothing. Finn wore a silky black suit with a black tie. Fionna found a crimson red dress with red heels and a diamond necklace.

Accepting their outfits and buying them, Finn and Fionna went straight to the Candy Kingdom, holding each others hands on the way. Once they entered inside the castle, everyone was talking at first and then stared at the two.

It was a long silence at first, and then they all started to clap. Finn and Fionna looked at each other and blushed. Bubblegum didn't come out just yet. The people were witnessing the hero finally finding someone to be with. His lifelong princess was found at last.

"May I have this dance, Fionna?" Finn asked holding her hand. She giggles a bit and gladly accepts his offer as they went to the dance floor.

Slow and steady music started to play. Princess Bubblegum came from her chambers wearing her usual pink dress. Looking for Finn, seeing if he made it. She grabs herself a drink from a glass. Smiling to herself, she thought that she outdid herself with this ball. She spots Finn and starts to walk over to him. But what she saw surprised her.

Bubblegum sees a human girl dancing with Finn. They didn't looked bored at all. They were smiling, looking at each other deeply into their eyes. They couldn't help but lean in a little close and kiss. Something in Bubblegum snapped, for the glass shattered in her hand. She decided that from this point that she would spy on the both of them. Her blood felt like it was boiling, anger was starting to take a hold of her mind.

After a couple more slow dances, the party ended and everyone went home. Finn and Fionna were the only ones that remained. Standing in front of the castle entrance, with the full moon out. They looked into each others eyes.

"Finn, this was the best night of my life. This was really the only ball I actually liked."

"I'm glad you're happy Fionna, this is the perfect night." It was in that moment, they kissed. Sparks were flying and it felt really good for the both of them.

Bubblegum looked at the two closely. How dare the human girl take her Finn away. She wanted to talk with Finn. She wanted an explanation for all of this.

It was then Fionna left for the treehouse and Finn went inside the castle to help with the cleaning. But to his surprise, everything was clean. He was outside with Fionna for an awful amount of time. This was the ideal time for Bubblegum. She grabbed Finn's wrist and dragged him to another room. Once inside, she locked the door, put the key in her pocket and folded her arms.

"PB what's going on?" Finn asked. He was oblivious to the situation at hand. But he had a bad feeling about this.

"Finn, who was that girl you were with?" She asked. Tension and negativity can be felt right in this room. This made Finn very uncomfortable.

"Her name's Fionna, what's this about?" He asked. His heart was racing. Something was going on, question was what.

"What's this about? WHAT'S THIS ABOUT! You would rather hang out and dance with a girl you barely know than me?! Don't even try to say that you and her are 'just friends' because I saw everything! I saw you kiss her! What the cabbage Finn?! I thought you liked me!" She was screaming in anger.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! AFTER ALL THE STUFF YOU PUT ME THROUGH, YOU EXPECT ME TO BE SOME GLOB DAMN FOOL AND FALL FOR YOU AGAIN! I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I FOUND ANOTHER HUMAN, ONE WHO LOVES ME AND I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME! I LOVE FIONNA! AND IF YOU THINK I WOULD LEAVE HER FOR YOU, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG! UNLIKE YOU SHE ACTUALLY ACCEPTED ME! AND IF YOU CAN'T BE HAPPY FOR US THEN I DON'T WANNA HANG OUT WITH YOU ANYMORE!" Years of rejection took its toll on the hero's heart. He snapped. Finally the truth comes out.

Bubblegum had unlocked the door and opened it for him. "Get out." She said softly. Her anger was reduced to emotional sadness and distress. Finn immediately walked out. He didn't wanna be with Bubblegum any longer. He left for the treehouse, leaving the candy princess to sob.

She went upstairs to her room and lied down on her bed. Leaving the princess in solemn contemplation.

'_Finn is mine! He still loves me! He's just in denial! It's that girl he's around! Finn needs to see that I'm the one for him! He needs to be with a real woman. I'll make him mine, no matter what it takes. He'll see! They'll all see!'_

As she finished, a crazed, maniacal laughter could be heard around the castle walls. There was no use in denying it. Her smart, scientific mind became demented. It was only a matter of time until a plan was hatched.

Finn had walked inside the Tree Fort and slumped on the couch. Digging his fingers into his hair, he groaned because of what happened. His date went perfect until Bubblegum showed up. Finn stood up and paced around the living room. It was then someone came from the bedroom.

"What's wrong Finn? Are you all right?" Fionna asked. From the looks of it, Finn was not all right. When the date was finished, he was happy, now there was something bugging him.

"No Fionna. There's something I need to tell you. You know the person who made the party, Princess Bubblegum?"

"Yeah I remember her. I think she was staring at us for the whole party." Fionna shudders at the thought.

"Yeah well when you left, she dragged me to another room, yelling at me for being with you instead of her. I told her how I loved you and how I hated her for being jealous. I'm sorry Fionna, this wasn't how our first date was suppose to turn out." Finn answered. He looked shamefully down to the ground. After tonight, Princess Bubblegum had to go ruin it.

"Finn, it's ok. I mean, we both had a good time and we're still going strong right?"

"Yeah. Yeah you're right." Finn's spirit were lifted by her comment.

"In that case, everything's fine. You don't need to beat yourself up over what someone else did."

Finn returned Fionna's kind words with a hug and a smile. Fionna hugged him back. It was for the first time, they finally found the missing piece of their lives.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter up in here for you all. I wanna dedicate this chapter for the people who followed, faved and reviewed. Without any further interruptions, here's chapter seven.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Invitation

Princess Bubblegum was eating a breakfast that was customized in a creepy way. On her plate was an omelette with the shape of Finn's head. A sausage link with 3 heart shaped pancakes. As well as small bacon strips that spelled 'Finn x Bubblegum'. As she ate her breakfast, she was forming a plan in her mind. How would she get Finn to be hers?

She was in her lab, thinking about the conflict at hand. The human girl was in her way. The gap between the princess and Finn was opened because of her. She is the princess of an entire kingdom. Not only that, she commanders an army and police forces. Both public to the Candy Kingdom and another that was personal to only her.

She could use the police force. She could use them to get Finn and eliminate anyone who would become enamored with him, even Fionna. But if she does that, investigations and interferences among other kingdoms would occur. If it was learned that she was the mastermind of all of this, being the one to harm or threaten the hero of Ooo or anyone associated with him, it could result in her being forced to step down from power. The people would incite riots and insurrection if a princess indulged in lawbreaking.

She thought of another option. Get an assassin to kill Fionna and capture Finn alive. That was the idea she would go with. No records, no witnesses and any evidence would be erased of her involvement in the crime.

Walking to the courtyard, she summons a group of her elite guards. She looks at them and examines them. She began to speak.

"I have brought you all here for an important assignment. A powerful individual whose name I will not speak in front of you all, has threatened the Candy Kingdom. He has powerful friends inside every kingdom and out. For his strength, speed and agility is not to be underestimated, he's a formidable opponent. He is to be taken alive and unharmed. A female would be around him. Your orders are to kill her swiftly. I am calling on one of you who knows that they're skilled enough to take care of the situation."

Most elite guards did not want to take this mission. They believed it was too much for them to handle. This 'individual' had powerful friends. That's what had them refuse the objective. However, there was one person who stood out walked forward and stood in front of the princess. He had a humanoid appearance. After a couple of seconds Bubblegum escorted the guard to a private place where no one would hear them.

"This mission is highly important for you, it's a high priority that you get this done." She started. The guard only stood there, remaining silent.

She took out a photo and showed it to the guard. The guard had a surprised look. The guard began to speak.

"This is the hero and savior of Ooo. What crimes could he possibly commit?" It was a man's voice. It sounded deep.

"This is a both a capture and kill mission. He's associated with a female who must be killed. Once the deed has been completed, you will erase all evidence proving that the Candy Kingdom had played any part in this. If you choose to decline, you will be executed. So what'll it be?"

He turned around walked to the door. He stopped to say something. "I'll return when the deeds been done." With that he was about to leave until he was stopped.

"I never got your name." Bubblegum stated.

"Xensor." With that he left. Heading to his quarters, he takes off his everyday clothes and puts on his assassin armor. The armor primarily black and blue, with gray greaves and gauntlets. He wears a matching gray mask with two gray knee guards but, the left one has a spade symbol on it. It also had spike appendages on the shoulder blades and arm guard. He carries one katana. As well as a metal staff.

He sought out to find the two humans and he knew how to find them. He found four men looting a carriage that they stole. Walking up to them, he clears his throat.

"What do you want?! We ain't got time for people like you! Why don't you crawl home to your mother before something happens!" One of the criminals yelled.

Xensor then began to speak. "Do you want to make easy money?" Three criminals had stopped what they were doing and listened. The one who yelled at him earlier didn't.

"Aw c'mon you idiots, as if this moron got any money on him! He probably digs in the trashcan for food and begs for money! Look why don't you get out of here, we're not interested."

"If you were smart like your buddies here, you'll heed me." Xensor said. He kept his calm and emotionless face intact. He then grabbed a pouch from his belt. From the look of it, it had a lot of money. The three criminals were agreeing to Xensor's deal, but the fourth still denied his offer. From this point, he was really getting angry with Xensor.

"Last chance, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Xensor still did not move. His rage was at its breaking point, the criminal couldn't stay still, he reached for a dagger in his sheath and pulled it out. He was charging at Xensor, he tried to slash at his chest, but he disappeared. Looking in amazement, the criminal never saw such agility. But all that amazement to agony and despair when Xensor ran his katana right through his chest. The three criminals looked in horror as they watched their loud mouthed comrade murdered right in front of them. Xensor had then ran his katana up his chest to his head. Once he was finished, the criminal looked sliced in half from the top to his chest.

Xensor took off his mask and looked at the criminal's. "Anyone else?" He asked calmly. The remaining criminals didn't choose to fight.

"Y-you're Xensor the red mist! You're one of the greatest assassin's alive!" One of the criminal's said. They called him 'the red mist' because of a historical assassination. He was suppose to kill a certain corrupt activist who had almost an army of bodyguards. Everyone was murdered at that day. To leave his mark, Xensor set the building on fire. Somehow the fire and the smoke were all red. And every swamp had red mist whenever he was around. It was unknown how, but he was immediately recognized by the Guild of Assassin's. He was enlisted in the guild but left after seven years.

Xensor had explained his plan to the three criminals, it sounded crazy but with the money that he was paying them, it would all be worth it.

Finn and Fionna:

Finn and Fionna had came out from a dungeon. They had found a treasure of gold and took it back to the treehouse. Walking back out of the house a goblin had ran toward them. It was then he spoke.

"Finn! There's a couple of thieves robbing our village of its gold. Please help us!" The goblin said hysterically.

"Do you know where they're heading?" Finn asked.

"An abandoned warehouse at the docks, a criminal told me to tell you this, or he'd kill me."

"We'll check it out." And with that Finn and Fionna had ran to the warehouse. The criminal were patrolling the inside. One of them had some sort of case and set it down in the middle of the room. Two criminals began to speak.

"What's inside the case?"

"Dunno, but the boss said not to open it." This sparked Finn and Fionna's curiosity. They went inside to take the criminals down, silently and stealthily.

The lights blew out for some reason. One of the criminals went to check the power grid. He examined it and within that moment, Fionna smashed his head was smashed into the grid. He was out cold upon impact.

Two other criminals had then spread out to find out what happened to their missing partner. One of the criminals had been put into a sleeper hold by Finn. No noise was heard, only pure silence.

The last one found the criminal who was knocked out by the power grid. It was then Finn appeared and grabbed him, putting him in a full nelson. Fionna had done a roundhouse kick to his face knocking him out.

Seeing the case they decide to open it. Only to reveal a bomb that only had a couple of seconds until detonation. Finn tackled Fionna to the nearby window, the moment the smashed through, the bomb exploded. The criminals were killed by this act.

Both dazed by the explosion, they both made it out alive. Only to hear someone's voice.

"So it looks like you got my invitation, I was beginning to think that you were a no show. It's just the three of us. COME ON!"

Xensor had ran, prompting the two heroes to chase him. Fionna got close enough to tackle him, but she was met with a staff to the stomach and was flung to the other side of the debris. Xensor jumped and tried to use the edge to smash Fionna's face. She dodged at the right moment. She stood up and tried to punch Xensor, who skillfully blocked the attacks with his staff and countered with a kick to the stomach. Fionna retaliated with a flying kick to the face. Xensor was about to fall down but he moved his staff horizontally and swung like a person who was on a trapeze. He lands on the side of a debris. Xensor was met with a kick to the back, by Finn.

Both glaring, they unsheathed their swords and began to duel. Xensor had tried to strike Finn, but he parried each of his attacks. Xensor had then tried to stab Finn right in his stomach, but he stabs the debris that was behind his target instead. Finn then kicked Xensor right out of the way. The sword that in the debris was stabbed in too deep, even if it was pulled out, it wouldn't come out whole.

Xensor had then pulled out his dagger and tried to duel Finn once more, but he somehow lost his balance and fell on his back. Fionna had did a baseball slide that caused him to fall. Something fell out of Xensor's pocket. It looked like a detonator. It fell out of his pouch and its button hit a rock. A rockslide appeared from above. Finn and Fionna jumped out of the way but Xensor wasn't lucky as debris fell on top of him. He was coughing blood and he couldn't move. He was completely immobilized and clung to what life he had left.

Finn and Fionna emerged from the smoke.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked. Finn may have gotten hit a couple of times but he thought Fionna had the worst of it.

"I'm all right, but where was that masked man?"

"I think he's in the rubble, lets find him." Finn and Fionna searched for him. They heard nasty coughing coming from someone. It was their attacker.

"Take... off... my mask." Xensor said. His voice was getting weaker, it was only a matter of time for him.

Finn had then took it off. He sees a man with long gray hair with gray eyes and a scar that took place on top of his nose. "Who are you." He asked.

"My name is... (cough, cough) Xensor the Red Mist. I'm not surprised. Not many heroes know this name. " He answered.

"Why did you attack us?" Fionna asked.

"I bear no grudge against you. I was employed by someone to kill you and capture the boy. I was forced to do this, if I had refused, I would've been executed."

"Who sent you Xensor?"

"(Gasp) I was sent by... by the princess of the Candy Kingdom. She was the one who sent me. You'll find evidence in my apartment, it has a contract signed by the princess herself, stating that I would complete my mission. There's also recorded phone calls, and things that ties her to the crime would be found at the Süßigkeiten Hotel, third floor, room 323." He responded

"Why are you telling us this?" Finn asked. His motive was quite suspicious. He tells them everything with his dying breath.

"As if I wanted my life to turn like this. My parents, my brother, they were taken from me. I had to kill, I had to steal to get where I am. (Cough, cough) But look how that turned out. I just wanted to be a regular person, my life was completely ruined. I had to kill so many people, for money. I hated it, but it was how I had to survive. The princess offered me a job as a guard. I had to take it, I had no choice. I wanted to leave that life, but it has a way of coming back like today. The princess must've had a grudge against the girl or an obsession with the boy. (Cough, cough, hack). Get... her she must pay... for her crimes... She... must... pay."

Life was now extinct in Xensor's body. His eyes were still open. Finn closed his eyes for him. They stayed with his body to pay their respects. Even if he tried to kill them, he was still a person. A person who was forced to live in the criminal element.

Finn stood up and walked away. Fionna followed after. They both felt sadness and regret after what happened.

"We're going to the hotel aren't we? She asked obviously knowing the answer.

"We're going to that evidence if he's right we can use it against her." Finn was now infuriated with Bubblegum. She's gone too far.

"And then what?" She asked.

"And then we finish this." He answered.

* * *

**I want to go on record that this was the longest chapter I wrote in this story. for some people if you're wondering, the story is not gonna end soon. And special thanks again to the people who followed, faved and reviewed.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Truth Comes Out

It was unbelievable. Finn's once close friend and former crush had issued not only a kidnapping of the human boy, but an assassination of the one he deeply loved. This gone too far, Bubblegum made this personal for them both.

Fionna and Finn had entered the Candy Kingdom. The guards were on patrol, they wore cloaks to disguise themselves. So far everything was going according to plan. No one recognized them. The Süßigkeiten Hotel, was right in front of them.

Once inside, they see nobody but a woman working on a desk. She was on the phone with someone who wanted to make a reservation.

Seeing his distraction, the two went up to the third floor, to the late Xensor's apartment. They later found room 323. The door was locked. They looked around for a spare key, they found it under the 'welcome' mat. As they arrived inside, the place looked well furnished. A lot of room, items organized on shelves and desks.

"The guy really knows how to clean up around here." Fionna commented.

"Gotta admit, he isn't such a slob. But we gotta focus, let's find evidence about Bubblegum's involvement." Finn said. They looked around his apartment and found a couple of things. What caught their eye was a phone with a flashing light, indicating that their was a new voicemail taking place.

They started to play the voicemail.

'You have reached Xensor, I'm not here at the moment but please call later if you want to make personal or business arrangements.' That was his voice greeting.

'You have one new message... New message.' They then heard Bubblegum's voice.

'Xensor, it's the princess. To recap, Finn is to be brought alive, the girl must die. Once finished take him to the torture chamber so I can deal with him myself. You will receive your payment once complete. Delete this message as soon as you get it. I don't want those princesses finding out. But if one does find out, kill that nosy whore, you'll receive extra if such a situation occurs. Goodbye.'

This just got a lot interesting. Not only is she responsible for attempted murder and attempted kidnapping, she's also faced with government conspiracy.

"Glob, this runs deeper than I thought." Finn whispered. Fionna had then came from another room with a couple of things. A contract and a personal log that belonged to Xensor. Not only was it written, it was actually recorded.

"There has to be more to it. Something else is going on." Fionna said. There had to be more to this. Something didn't add up.

"I have a crazy idea. It's pretty insane and stupid, but its the only way to find out more about this." Finn said. He didn't like the plan. He actually regretted saying those words.

"I don't like where this is going." Fionna said. She was suspicious about this. But she wants to hear him out.

"We sneak into the castle and find something in her study. Hopefully we'll find something more to this." Finn was shaking a bit. He was afraid that it would fail and he would lose Fionna.

"Do you know what you're doing with this?" She asked.

"We won't know until we try. We'll sneak in the castle and escape from the back." He answered.

"This already sounds crazy and yet I'm going to help either way." She replied.

Once finished. The two took the evidence and left. They walked to see Princess Bubblegum riding in a carriage off somewhere. This was good. If she wasn't there, they won't be caught by her in person.

They climbed the castle walls to a balcony. Reaching their location, they found the study and started to look around. There was nothing out of the ordinary. They searched for half an hour. They were about to give up the search.

"Face it Finn, there's nothing here. We better leave now." Fionna whispered. Finn was searching through books and found a switch that had a small chocolate bar looking symbol. When Finn pressed it, it moved around to look like Finn's hat. After that, the shelf moved automatically and revealed a dark room.

"Wow. That's pretty math. Let's see where it leads to." Fionna said. She walked toward Finn.

"Ladies first." Finn bowed in a playful gesture. Fionna giggled at his actions. They went downstairs and as a result the lights turned on automatically. What they saw was indescribable.

The place looked like a shrine for Finn. Pictures of him were plastered everywhere, some of them had a lipstick marked kiss on them. Things that he either had and lost or touched were in this room. There was a heart shaped mirror and in its reflection were mannequins that had a suit on one side and a wedding dress on another. What used to be jealousy, was turned into an obsession. A diary was on a table, with some 'instruments for sexual activities.' The more the two stayed in there made them sick to their stomachs.

Fionna grabbed the diary and read it aloud.

'Finn and I belong together, destiny brought us to this point. My soon to be husband. I dream about him nonstop, ohh the more I dream about him the more I wanna ravage him. I wanna do things to him whether he likes it or not. But now to the situation at hand. The party was suppose to be for me and Finn. I was going to confess my love for him until I saw him with another girl. How dare she takes my Finn from me! I would've told her to stay away from him, but when I saw them kissing, that's where she crossed the line! This Fionna character will die. I won't have any competition on my watch. I issued an assassination on her and if anyone finds out, they must die with her. When she dies, Finn will be all mine! But those slutty princesses will be in my way, they already have a certain attraction to him. I'll invade their kingdoms and kill them all. When my army expands, no one will stop me! When I rule all, I'll have Finn as my king, we'll rule everything and everyone!'

Finn's expression was hard to even describe. He took a picture of the diary page with the camera phone. He wanted to run as far away from this place as possible. That diary just mentally scarred him.

"Finn we better get out of here, before the guards show up." Fionna said trying to snap him out of his trance. He shook his head.

"Yeah you're right. Lets get out of here." Finn and Fionna were about to break out, but they used the chance to hide, when they heard a door opening. Four banana guards were accompanied by Peppermint Butler.

They were patrolling the castle. It took awhile for them to leave. Once the door closed, the two made their way back to the grasslands. They went to the fort to relax.

They went upstairs to their room and prepared to take a shower. Fionna went inside first. Finn then remembered what happened between them one fateful night.

Finn began to take off all his clothes, he was completely nude. He heard the water running, which was the signal for him to begin. Finn sneaked into the bathroom and saw Fionna washing herself. She was touching her chest which made Finn hard.

His hands began to touch her hips, at first Fionna tensed a bit, overtime, it wasn't so scary anymore.

Finn began to lick her neck and pressed her against the wall. His cock was erect, he teased her by fingering her in her ass. He stuck one finger in there, then two, and three. Her moaning was just pure bliss to him. Like a flute playing a melody in the wind. He couldn't get enough, Finn and Fionna were in utter euphoria.

Finn then pulled his fingers out, he made a trail of kisses from her neck to her back. Without any hesitation, Finn put his cock inside her. She screamed a bit as a result.

The feeling was so hot, their bodies were wet from the water pouring down from the shower, they felt so tingly inside. He started to thrust inside her. Fionna was moving in sync with Finn. He wanted to cum so badly, and he did.

Finn kissed her in the cheek and whispered words of lust in her ear.

Finn turned Fionna around, facing each other they started to kiss each other. It was deep and passionate. Finn started to rub his cock against Fionna's pussy. It was dripping wet. She was so ready for it. Fionna pulled Finn closer and wrapped her legs around his waist. Finn suddenly took ahold of her thighs and started thrusting inside her.

Her nails dug in Finn's back, causing him to pound her pussy harder. His pounding became more aggressive. Fionna felt like she was gonna explode. It hurt but it just felt so good. She moaned and she growled. The sounds of their love making filled the bathroom and possibly the rest of the house. They kept fucking each other, both were leaking pre cum.

It was too much, they couldn't take it. The feeling was too good. They were both so close to their orgasms. They embraced each other harder and after a couple of thrusts, it caused Finn to blow out his load. Fionna came soon after.

Both of them were heavily breathing, their cum mixed perfectly and poured down the drain.

Finn was about to pull out, but Fionna stopped him.

"Wait! Finn lets stay like this please." She said in sultry, seductive tone.

Finn didn't even want to argue with her. His body was exhausted from their orgasms and they felt very warm.

They went to the bedroom, with him still inside her. Finn lied down on top of Fionna. His head rested on her chest, his arms were wrapped around his waist. Her arms were linked around his neck and she moved her hips one more time. They fell asleep in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Deeper

Morning had taken over the sky, Bubblegum had returned from her trip. She was doing one of her scientific experiments as of late.

She didn't even feel tired, not yet anyway. There was something that needed to be done. As she ventured into her study, she finds her secret chocolate bar like switch and enters her secret shrine. No one, not even Peppermint Butler knows about this but herself. She skips down the steps, and smiles in a deranged way.

Something felt suspicious, but the princess somewhat misinterprets the situation.

'Oh my Glob, Finn! He was here. I can smell him, I can feel him! Oh Finn, I miss you! Just you wait my darling, soon you will be mine, my plan will work.' She then looks at the table and picks up a gag. She rubs it with her thumb and visualizes all the things she'll do with it. She opens her diary to the recent page to read it a bit. It was at that point something came to her mind.

'Xensor, he should've been back by now! It's been almost 24 hours! How could I have not seen this, something's happened! I must go to the Süßigkeiten Hotel!' The princess dashed to the hotel as quickly as she could. Once she arrived, she found a man on the desk typing.

Bubblegum cleared her throat, trying to get his attention, it worked. The minute he looked up, he stood firm and looked at her.

"Ah Princess Bubblegum. To what do I owe this honor most rare?" At first he was nervous, but then his confidence came in. The princess shrugged it off like it was nothing. She began to speak.

"I'm looking for someone. His name is Xensor. Do you know where he is?" She asked. She didn't have time for games. She wanted to find him and get an explanation for this foolishness. Her foot was tapping in impatience and she folded her arms.

"Ah yes. Xensor did not come back to the hotel yesterday. He was last seen around sunset. I don't know where he is." He answered. The man could tell that she was angry about something, the only thing he could do was cooperate.

"Do you know his hotel room number?"

He was typing to find out where, he then got a match. It didn't take too long but he found it.

"His hotel room number is 323. Third floor." He answered.

"I'll need a key for the room." The man would question 'why'. However, she was the princess of this kingdom and he knew not to question her authority. Doing as she requested, he opens a drawer and pulls out a key with the numbers '323' labeled on it. He gives the requested item to the princess and got back to work.

Walking to the third floor, she finds the room just straight ahead. Using her given key, she unlocks and opens the door. No one was here, everything was only collecting dust. She looks around the room to find something that would lead to Xensor's disappearance. She found all of his personal belongings here. His bags and everything were here. Something was amiss, he left yesterday, he didn't come back and everything he had was here. And to her, the important part was that Finn was not in the Candy Kingdom. She needed to add it up. But right now, there's not many facts to help.

She walked out of his room and returned for the lobby. The man she encountered before was still there doing his job. She walked up to him. This time, he paid attention.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" He asked politely.

"Was there anyone else working at this desk at sunset or at night?" She asked.

"Yes your highness, there was another. Her name is Hunny. She was working here at the time."

"Do you know where she is?"

"I'm not sure where she is but maybe she's in the Cotton Candy Forest."

"Thank you for your time." She then left the hotel and went outside. After a couple of seconds, she screeched to summon her marrow, as it swooped down and carried her. The Marrow was hovering over the forest while the princess was trying to find this 'Hunny' character.

After awhile she spots a woman picking flowers, maybe this would be the chance to find out who she is. The marrow had then descended right in front of the stranger. The princess got off the marrow and was face to face with her.

"Excuse me but are you Hunny? The one who works at the hotel?" She asked. She looked down at the stranger as she was still kneeled down and picked more flowers.

The stranger stood up and swept the dirt off her clothes. She looked at her and answered.

"Y-Yes I'm Hunny how may I help you Princess." She asked timidly. Hunny was a shy person. She had golden blonde hair that was formed in a ponytail. Her grey eyes glistened in the light. She wore an orange shirt with light blue jeans.

"Were you working at the hotel somewhere around yesterday night?"

"Yes, I was there. Why, is there something wrong?"

"A certain man was reported missing. His name is Xensor, and he disappeared somewhere around yesterday at sunset."

"Xensor?! Oh no, I hope he's all right." Her tone became worried. There was something about her. When she heard his name she instantly became concerned.

"Do you know him?" Bubblegum asked.

"Well yes. We usually hang out, him and I are close." She said blushing. She didn't want to reveal her true feelings. Hunny had fallen in love with Xensor, The Red Mist.

Xensor wasn't always depressed with his life. For when he met Hunny, a small ray of light had taken place in his dark soul. It was then he felt happiness with her. Hunny didn't see him as a heartless assassin, instead she saw him as a compassionate, kind and lovable man. They were seeing each other quite often. At a fateful day, it was then they both fell in love.

"Was there any suspicious people that came at the hotel?" Bubblegum asked.

"I think there was two people, both of them had cloaks on. They went somewhere upstairs when it was my shift and when I left, I saw the same ones who were breaking into your castle. I called the Banana Guards, but they said that they were long gone."

This answered all of Bubblegum's questions that flowed through her mind. The two people in cloaks. There was no doubt about it.

"Thank you for your time, and I'll see to it that Xensor will be found."

"Oh thank you Princess, I sure hope he comes back home." Hunny was oblivious to her beloved's death. If she even found out, her reaction would be simply devastated.

Mounting her marrow once more, she then starts to put the pieces together. 'So Finn and the little bitch survived Xensor. He was probably killed in the fight, he told them everything, with his dying breath didn't he? So Xensor was nothing but a traitor, but he was the only one who can kill them. He held back in the fight, he chose my Finn over his duties. This idea may be foolish, but it's what I've got for now.' She went to her castle and walked into her lab. From there, she found her decorspinator serum and a small chip.

She looks at it closely and mumbles "This'll guarantee that Xensor won't betray me again."

Finn and Fionna:

The duo were now talking a bit more about some things.

"That's actually creepy, the Ice Queen actually posed as a guy and tried to get rid of you." Finn said.

"Did the Ice King do the same thing to you?" She asked. Both of them were still laughing at their moments.

"No but if he did, he would be easily caught, his Bubblegum impression is just terrible." They laughed harder than this.

"Finn I have another question." She asked. Her tone became serious.

"Do you think Xensor regretted what he did to us, with the warehouse n'all?" The thought came to her mind. His last words repeatedly played in their minds.

"He had no choice, he was forced to do it. Even if he tried to kill you and kidnap me, I can see that he was a good man." Finn answered softly.

"I hope he's doing well in Glob World. He doesn't deserve to be in the Night O Sphere." Fionna said.

"What do we do now? I mean we got all the day to ourselves." Finn asked.

"Why don't we at least go for a little walk. It's a beautiful day."

"That's actually pretty math." They walked out of the tree fort and walked without even knowing where they're going. They stopped for awhile and saw a tall tree right in front of them. They looked at each other and started to run.

"Race you at the tree." Fionna said in a sing song like voice. She ran past him. He followed soon after. They were just laughing all the way there. They were close to the tree. Fionna put her hand on it, marking that she made it first. Finn did the same thing.

"Hahaha I won this one." She laughed.

"No way! You cheated!" Finn told her. They were both smiling at each other.

"Whaddya gonna do about it Finny boy!?" She taunted playfully. Finn had answered her by playfully tackling her to the ground. They were rolling down a hill. Once they stopped rolling they looked into each others eyes.

"I love you Fionna." He said with a smile plastered on his face.

"I love you too Finn." She replied.

They had then took this moment to look up at the sky, waiting for what lies ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Twisted Plot

Bubblegum had to find out where Xensor was murdered. It was until then a group of people whispered about something.

"Did you hear about the warehouse explosion?! It was so crazy!" One voice said.

"How did that happen, I mean it couldn't be a gas leak, it was abandoned a couple years ago."

"There was people fighting there, maybe they had something to do with it."

"Someone said that it was Finn and a girl fought this guy, and it was the same girl who he's been dating."

"Where was the warehouse?"

"It was at the docks northeast of here."

Now she knew where his corpse is. She would walk there or use the Marrow, but she used the swan instead. Soaring through the sky, she found the warehouse reduced to rubble. She then found Xensor's body trapped in the rubble. His lifeless body laid at rest there. Bubblegum used the swan to blast the rubble that crushed his body. The swan had then used its beak to carry his body and set it to the side.

The pink princess had then dismounted her swan and walked up to his corpse. She even spoke to the body as she walked.

"You're the reason why Finn had found out about my plan, even in death you still betray me. Giving out evidence to Finn and that little whore he's been hanging out with, failing to even do a simple task. You disappoint me, even your little bitch is worried about you, but don't worry, you will follow orders, and you'll behave like a good boy."

Bubblegum implanted the chip in the back of his neck and it glowed pink, indicating that it was active. After that, she poured her serum on him. It was insane, she brought the same man who betrayed her back to life.

At first he groaned and tried to stand up. When he did, he saw his surroundings and saw Bubblegum right in front of him.

It was then he punched her in the face... or tried to for that matter. His body wasn't working like it should be. But the only thing that was free for him, was his freedom of speech.

"You! Why are you here! How am I even alive!" Xensor screamed. He tried to move his body, he tried to strike the princess, but something wasn't letting him.

"You should be grateful to me. I just brought you back. Maybe a 'thank you' would be in order." She said deviously. Her smile was still evil.

"How bout I break your neck you little pink BITCH!" He yelled once more. He still couldn't move right. He tried to strike her again but all he could muster was a flinch.

Bubblegum still had her devious smile plastered on her face. A noise filled the air as the princess slapped him right on the cheek. She had then slowly walked around him in a circle.

"You were suppose to finish the job. You were suppose to hide the evidence, but you did quite the opposite. I brought you back, but this time you're under my control. Your body is mine but not your mouth, that's a bug I can't even fix right now. Here's how things are going to work out. You will do exactly what I say and finish my assignment I gave you."

"GIVE ME A REASON WHY I SHOULD LISTEN TO YOU! YOU CALL YOURSELF A PRINCESS BUT YOU'RE JUST A PINK SLUT!" He yelled. His face only showed anger, malice, hostility and burning rage.

She laughed at his comment. And she spoke. "It would be a shame if that little bitch you love got into trouble. I wonder if she's a screamer and if she begs for that matter."

"YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON HUNNY, I SWEAR TO GLOB I'LL KILL YOU!" He was being pushed. He just wanted to beat the princess also known as his employer to death. Hearing those things from her made him snap.

"It won't happen, if you be a good little boy and do your job. Hopefully you'll get it right this time and hopefully nothing happens to her." She walked up to her swan and mounted it.

"If I get out of this, I'll rip you apart you skank, mark my words. You'll pay. His venomous voice dripped with hatred. He said this under his breath.

"Dear Xensor, I look forward to what will happen." Her swan had then flew the princess to her castle. Going inside one of her hidden doors she finds her armory. She rummaged through several weapons and found something. It was a nuke. She had another idea, and this was truly something evil.

Xensor had tried to move his body out of his free will but it still didn't help him in his case. The princess threatened his beloved if he didn't finish his assignment that he so desperately wanted to escape from. He had to do something that'll get him out of this, but how could he? The only thing that's under his control was his talking. He ran to the grasslands, but he was stopped halfway when he saw the people he was trying to save on his left.

"Finn! Watch out! Xensor yelled as he threw ninja stars at the hero. Finn had then ducked. One of the stars had grazed his arm.

"Ow!" Finn said. It didn't hurt that much, but it did sting.

"Xensor, is that you? We thought you were dead." Fionna said. Both looked in amazement as they saw the assassin breathing once more.

"It's me. I need you to listen to me it's very important."

"Why did you try to attack us just now?" She asked calmly. She didn't know it but something else was afoot.

"Bubblegum implanted a chip in the back of my neck, it controls my body, but not my mouth. She brought me back with some sort of serum and wants me to finish the job."

"Is there anything we can do for you right now?" Finn asked clutching his bleeding arm.

"At the candy kingdom, there's a person in particular. Her name is Hunny! Bubblegum threatened to hurt her if I didn't finish you off! Please, we have to rescue her, she's all I have left!"

Fionna spoke to him. "Ok we'll rescue her and we'll..."

"FINN LOOK OUT!" His body had then ran directly at the hero. Xensor jumped up and kicked him in the chest. Finn blocked it, but he still fell to the ground.

"Fionna get out of the way!" Xensor screamed. He threw some small explosive at the heroine. She leaped out of the way when it was about to explode. Finn had then punched Xensor in the face, when he tried it the second time, his fist was caught and Xensor punched him in the gut. He lifted him up and slammed him on the ground. He stomped on his chest, causing Finn to cough up blood. Fionna had then ran at Xensor from behind, tried to kick him right in the back. He sensed this, grabbed her ankle and threw her away. Fionna then performed ukemi. She ran at him again but Xensor had jumped over her and landed behind her, grabbed her wrist, kneed her in the back and threw her next to Finn.

"I'm sorry, I... I can't control myself." Xensor said. The feeling of guilt courses through his mind. He can't even stop.

Finn had helped Fionna stand up and stayed at their spot panting. Xensor's body had stopped moving.

"We need to get this chip out, but how?!" Finn asked. He was concerned about this. How can he get the chip out without a couple of seconds of being attacked.

"What if we outsmart the chip? I mean its primary directive is to kidnap you and kill Fionna, what if you pretended to give up?"

"The capture part seems easy enough but I can't let you kill Fionna." Finn said. He wanted to find another way to solve this.

"What if we both surrender?! I mean Bubblegum wants me killed right? So what if you took me to her and she could try to kill me herself?!" Fionna suggested.

"That actually might work! We can do that! But what about the chip, I mean we have to destroy it!"

"When you bring us in, you'll let your guard down, that's when we can destroy it."

"Doesn't even sound like a bad idea, lets hope we can pull this off and... I'M MOVING AGAIN! WATCH OUT!" Xensor was interrupted by his body.

Xensor sweep kicked Finn and tried to use him as a weapon to attack Fionna. Luckily, she jumped over them and performed an uppercut on Xensor. He didn't even flinch at the impact. He jumped and threw Finn at Fionna, she caught him and they both fell to the ground.

Xensor had stood right in front of them, waiting for them to stand and strike. He desperately wanted to stop but the chip isn't even complying with his wishes.

"Ok, I think my body is starting to stop fighting you, let's start the plan, and save Hunny." Xensor grabbed the two heroes and departed for the Candy Kingdom.

The kingdom wasn't far ahead, at first the plan seemed like a good idea, but when they were getting closer Xensor started to have his doubts.

"Are you two ready?" He whispered. His heart was racing, not because of the plan. It was the safety of the woman he loved. No doubt that Bubblegum would hurt her, and kill everyone except Finn.

"We're ready, are you sure this'll work?" Fionna asked. Reassurance was the only thing the three could think about. What would happen if this plan failed? Bubblegum would win, Finn would be forced into marriage, Fionna would be dead, Xensor would be her slave and he would've failed to protect Hunny.

Arriving at the entrance of the kingdom, all they saw was no one around, and homes were barricaded. Somehow the princess had gotten her people to do all of this. This isn't really a warm reception.

At the castle two guards stood in front of the castle entrance. They didn't make a sound, a comment, just nothing. They stood there like statues. Inside the castle they arrive at the courtyard, the princess was standing right in the middle of it. With a woman who was blindfolded and tied to a chair. No doubt it was Hunny. Seeing this infuriated the three, mostly Xensor.

"Welcome everyone, so glad you could make it." Bubblegum said in a sick sweetly tone. It was only a matter of time just wait.

"Well Xensor, you did good with your job. You brought my Finn to me, but you brought her here. No matter, I can have the pleasure killing her myself. Now Finn, we have a lot of planning to do if we wanna have the perfect wedding." She continued. The three only looked in pure disgust and anger as she spoke her words.

"Let her go!" Xensor yelled. He wanted to do this now, but with a little more time, he can be free.

"Xensor, do you remember how you betrayed me? How you exposed my plans for everything! I'm doing this for me and my Finny! Don't take this personally, but I think you should feel how I felt." She took out a dagger and slowly walked up to Hunny. It was time he had to do this before it was too late.

"NOW!" Xensor screamed. It was the signal Fionna punched the chip in the back of his neck, causing it to break. He then ran after the princess. Princess Bubblegum, seeing this phenomenon had then ran away.

"GUARDS! KILL THE INTRUDERS! BRING FINN TO ME ALIVE!" She screamed as she ran off. Fortunately for her, she escaped. Banana guards surrounded the courtyard. There was no choice but to fight their way out. The fight to the death has now begun. The anger in the room will finally be unleashed.


	11. Chapter 11

**DismalOrc29177 here. I got some bad news for y'all. The device I've been using to make this story is messed up. I won't be able to update for awhile. But I'm not abandoning the story completely. I'll try other methods but for now I have to take a break. So here's the next chapter... Once again, I'm really sorry about this.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Escape From The Kingdom.

"FINN, FIONNA! PROTECT HUNNY! I'LL DO WHAT I CAN TO HOLD THEM OFF!" Xensor had ran at one guard who tried to pierce him with his spear. But he spun around, punched him in the throat, grabbed his spear and slashed his face. He then threw the spear at an archer on a balcony to his right.

Another guard charged at him, Xensor had jumped and kneed him in the face. He roundhouse kicked a guards spear, breaking it in half. He then sweep kicked him, grabbed his leg and threw him at the others.

Disoriented by the attack, the guards were trying to snap out of it, but their time was short lived when the assassin killed them with their own weapons skillfully and quickly.

A Gumball Guardian, who detected this plight had made its way to Xensor. The guardian had smashed his fist where Xensor was. Luckily for the assassin, he rolled out of the way and ran across his arm. The guardian had tried to smack or flick him off, but he kept dodging its attacks and made its way toward his face. The guardian foolishly used his fist and punch him, but it ended up punching itself in the face, breaking the glass as a result. It was then it fell like an oak tree.

Xensor was in mid air, he found another archer being ready to fire. Seeing this predicament, he dove in, tackled the archer and they both fell on a couple of Banana Guards. Xensor was lucky, but the archer didn't share the same fate as his assailant.

Finn and Fionna were killing and enduring the guards for as long as possible. Fionna made her way to Hunny who groaned a bit waking up. Fionna carried her away from the fight, leaving Finn and Xensor to fight the guards themselves.

"Ooohh, what happened?" Hunny asked. She had a good sight of who was there.

"Who are you?" She asked. Hunny was confused about a couple of things, but what she knew was that it wasn't good.

"It's ok we're with Xensor, he's inside fighting with the guards. My name's Fionna." She answered. It was then Hunny stood up and ran after Xensor. Fionna stopped her in her tracks.

"It's all right, he'll be fine. The best thing to do for him right now and stay out of it." She said sweetly. The minute Hunny stopped in her tracks. Finn and Xensor came out and ran. The two girls followed soon after.

"What's going on! Why are we running?!" Fionna asked.

"There's too many, we're outnumbered, we gotta move now!"

"What about Bubblegum?!" Finn yelled. All he wanted to do was to finish this. But alas the guards wouldn't let him.

"There's no time! We need to get out of here NOW!" Xensor yelled. The four ran for dear life. A carriage was spotted right of them. The guards weren't too far behind, without time to even slow down, they went used the carriage. Xensor took the wheel, Finn rode shotgun and Hunny and Fionna sat inside the carriage.

They rode out of the Candy Kingdom. Riding away as fast as they could, they were still being chased. One carriage carrying four Banana Guards was in pursuit. In a desperate way to escape, the heroes made a hard left to a rocky road with many curves. The guards went in after them.

The guards were right next to them, Xensor had rammed them off the road. The carriage went downhill and crashed into the forest killing the guards.

Out of nowhere, another carriage appeared and was on their tail. Finn stood up and went to the top of the carriage.

"What are you doing man!?" Xensor screamed at the blonde hero.

"Something stupid!" The blonde hero answered in a panicked 'this is not gonna work' tone.

He drew his sword and leaped off of the carriage and went straight for the enemy carriage. The three looked shocked after seeing this stunt. Finn used his sword to stab the driver in the face. The end result was that the driver was killed and his body was thrown off the carriage. The guard who was riding shotgun grabbed Finn, without a driver, the horses were steering off the road and the carriage fell off the hill. The carriage crashed down with Finn on it.

"FINN!" They all screamed. Xensor stopped the carriage, jumped off and ran to the crash site. Fionna and Hunny followed after him.

Arriving at the crash site, they saw all guards who were riding in the carriage were killed upon impact. The man who rode shotgun was barely alive. Fionna stabbed him in the chest, killing him. The three were walking closer to the carriage and saw someone out of the debris. The three stood in their tracks. Once they saw a good glimpse on who it was, Fionna and Xensor had helped get the debris that was on top of him.

"Finn!" They said in unison. Fionna ran up and hugged him. They could hear her sniffling.

"Don't scare me like that again." She whispered softly. Her hug became tighter.

"You were right about that idea being stupid Finn but overall, it was pretty badass." Xensor said. He smiled at the hero for his bravery.

"Where are we going now? We can't head back to the tree fort, Bubblegum would be waiting for us there." Finn asked. She knew where he lived and that was a bad idea for him.

"There's a hideout somewhere in the grassy plains. It's far from the grasslands from where you live, but its a shot." Xensor answered.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?" Hunny asked. She still didn't know what was going on, she needed answers and now.

It was then Xensor gently held her hand and looked at her lovingly in her eyes and he spoke.

"Everything's gonna be fine. I promise I'll tell you, but right now isn't the ideal time or place to tell you."

"We better head back to the carriage before any more of them show up." Fionna suggested. They walked up to the hill and as they were walking up, Xensor whispered something to Finn.

"Is it all right if I sit with Hunny and you drive with Fionna up front with you? I need to talk to Hunny. Truth is, I'm a little worried and I want to clear things up with her." Finn looked at him and nodded his head.

"Yeah, sure go right ahead." Everyone got on their new spots and rode for the grassy plains. The full moon overlooked the world. Xensor and Hunny sat together and talked.

"Xensor, what's going on? First you disappear and I didn't hear from you then and the Princess kidnaps me and all of a sudden, you fight so many guards and now... this happens." She said calmly.

"Hunny, it's true about how I disappeared, I know I should've talked to you but let me explain everything. It'll all be clear to you."

Hunny looked into his eyes and she listened to him. Xensor took a deep breath, held her hands and he started to speak the truth.

"Hunny, the reason why I disappeared was because of this, princess assigned me a mission, and it was to kill those two. I swear I didn't want to do it but she forced me by threatening my life. When I came across them, I only felt regret and guilt as I fought them. Somehow there was an explosion and it killed me, I told them about my contract and who sent me, from that point I died. I came back to life with Bubblegum's decorpsinator serum and she implanted a chip in me that allowed her to control me. I tried to fight it but I just couldn't. She threatened to kill you if I didn't finish it. Once I arrived with those two, she went behind my back and tried to kill you. The chip broke, and I fought my towards you. Those two were trying to protect you. And now this brings you up to date." He answered.

It took awhile for this to set in her mind, all of this. But he was a guard, why would he be assigned an assassination contract is what went through her mind.

"I don't understand, why would she give you the mission? I mean, it sounds a job for an assassin."

"That's because I am one. I was too afraid to tell you. When I met you, you were entirely different from other people. You made me happy. If you found out who I was, you would run away from me. I really like being around you. Hunny you... you give my life meaning. You make me feel like life's worth living. You mean everything to me, and I lost you. I'd have nothing. You're the only who makes me happy."

Xensor had looked away from her, he thought that she would yell at him for not telling her, and that she wouldn't want to see him again. But he was dead wrong. For she sat closer to him and leaned closer to him.

"Xensor, I don't care about that. You aren't like them. You're not mean, cruel or insensitive. You're the opposite of all that. I don't hang out with you because of how you look or any of that. I'm with you because of what you are on the inside. You are such a sweet, loving, and caring man. I know this isn't a good time to say this but I hid my true feelings for too long and I can't take it. Xensor I love you. I can't imagine waking up one day without knowing you're there. I need you close to me."

"Hunny. You don't know how long I wanted to say this. I love you too." The two shared a warm and tender embrace, completed with a kiss. There was nothing but passion in that kiss. The two secret lovers had finally confessed their feelings for a long time.

The two looked out the window with Hunny's head resting on his shoulder. Seeing the site up ahead it was then someone spoke.

"Finn this is the place, you can stop here." Xensor said. Everyone stepped out of the carriage and went inside the hideout.

"Kinda big for a hideout, don't ya think?" Hunny said. The place was like home. Everything looked furnished, cleaned and the rooms were big.

"No one knows about it but us and no one ever stumbled here so pretty much it counts as a hideout."

"It's perfect, we'll be safe here." Finn commented. They looked around the place and found separate bedrooms.

Finn and Fionna slept in one, Xensor and Hunny in the other. They would plan on how to takedown Bubblegum now, but with everything that's happened, they decided to call it a night. They were safe... at least for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Shocking Discovery

All was quiet, the group had fallen into an easy slumber. All four had cuddled with each of their lovers. Finn woke up and slithered his way out of Fionna's loving grasp. He put on his clothes and went to the kitchen.

As he walked down he saw someone in a short light blue nightgown. The air was filled with the scent of breakfast.

It was then she turned around and smiled at him. "Good morning Finn." It was Hunny. She was cooking breakfast.

"Oh, good morning Hunny, how's everything?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"Everything's fine, I'm just making breakfast for all of you." She smiled sweetly at him and continued cooking.

"Is it cool if I help? Fionna did all that for me and I thought that I could do something nice for her."

"I don't mind at all, why don't you cook the pancakes while I cook on this for a while." She suggested. Finn did as he was told. He washed his hands first and begun to make the soon to be mouthwatering flapjacks. As they cooked a question had came upon Finn's mind.

"So how did you and Xensor meet?" He asked. He knew that Xensor was a good man. But when it came to his occupation, everyone would view him quite the opposite. He wanted to know how someone like her be involved with someone like him.

"Him and I met aboard a ship one day. We were on the same cruise. I wanted to get away from home for awhile to explore the world a little bit more. Everyone was enjoying dinner with their friends and I sat alone. It was then someone saw me sitting by myself. It was Xensor. He asked if he could sit here, I said yes. I thought everything was just going to be silent between us but I was wrong. We talked and we became good friends instantly. He asked me if I wanted to go out with him a bit, like a friendly outing. He showed me a lot of things and he told me that he was in the same kingdom as I was. Our relationship blossomed and we spent so much time with each other. And now that I found out that he's an assassin, nothing's changed between us. Instead I loved him more. He has that same warm heart that he did like that day. That fateful day when we met, I don't regret a moment of it." That story answered Finn's question entirely. He can see that she loves him deeply.

"That's really a romantic story, I gotta tell you, you two are very lucky to have each other." Finn then had a somber look on his face as he looked the ground.

"Is everything ok with you?"

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"When I was kidnapped, Princess Bubblegum was rambling on about her ideal prince, her destined husband and all that. I even saw her put on several wedding dresses. I heard your name a couple times. I thought you were the 'ideal prince' and I was right. How do you even feel about this?"

Thinking about it, Finn felt like he was going to faint. His heart was heavy, his breathing was labored and his hands were shaking.

"I... I don't even feel like myself. It... It's like my life was turned upside down. It's like the world just changed around me in the blink of an eye, now I'm mad and I'm scared. What do I do Hunny? How can I stop all of this?" He was in a sensitive state. He needs someone to guide him through all of this, it was like trying to find a way home with only the stars to guide you.

"Well, you'll know when you get there, just look deep inside yourself and you'll know what's there." Her advice actually calmed him down. His emotions were running amok inside him. Now he's in control.

The sound of doors opening were heard in the kitchen. Signaling that Xensor and Fionna were awake and coming downstairs. The two rubbed their eyes and looked ahead only to see Finn and Hunny preparing breakfast for the two.

"What's all this?" Fionna asked.

"Well, you cooked so much for me, and I thought maybe I can cook for you for a change." Finn answered with a loving smile.

"This is really sweet of you. Thanks, the both of you." Fionna said.

"Now that we're all awake, why don't we take this time to relax and eat up." Xensor commented. He sat down right next to Hunny.

"This is nice, I mean after the little escape this can actually entitle us to a breather." Xensor said.

"Xensor I gotta tell you it was nice of you to let us stay here until this whole thing blows over." Finn said.

"That little pink bitch is gonna get what's coming to her, but right now lets enjoy this as much as we can." Hunny commented.

"You said it." Fionna said.

With Bubblegum:

"They got away, after all of that THEY GOT AWAY!" She screamed in her mind and out. She was furiously pacing in her room, gritting her teeth and pulling her hair. She wanted to take her anger out on anything at this point.

She looked outside of her window. Seeing her people playing, walking and selling their merchandise.

"Look at all of them. Focused on themselves, not even seeing what's happening right before their eyes. They need a queen, and what's a queen without her king. How will they ever understand true order!? I will show them my way." With that Bubblegum went to the armory. There was one thing that had her attention: a nuke.

"The Wizard Kingdom is nothing but a joke with their little parlor tricks and magic tricks. But they do have a formidable army. Maybe I should teach them a lesson from when they put me a princess, in jail. AH HA AH HA HAHAHA!" That maniacal laughter had filled the armory and it no doubt echoed through the room. If anyone was in this room that laughter would send shivers down their spine. And the desire to run away as fast as they could, would drench their minds.

Placing the nuke in a carriage and carrying the detonator she rides for the Wizard Kingdom. Up in the mountains she used her recorder to get rid of the barrier protecting the kingdom. The barrier responded to the voice and later on, Bubblegum found a good place to set the nuke and make way, her Marrow had picked her up and flew away.

Hovering away from a safe distance she smile evilly and spoke.

"Now this pathetic kingdom falls. It's imperfect for the world I shall create. Oh Finn, you will soon realize that I'm doing all of this just for us." Within that sentence, she pressed the detonator. She sees the explosion from a safe distance. Buildings collapsed and people were instantly incinerated. Some even tried to use spells to protect themselves, but everyone failed. Bubblegum only stood and laughed, marveling at the fireworks. Millions of innocent people all meet their demise. All because of a crazed princesses jealousy.

"That actually felt good. I NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!" She screamed. For a couple of hours, she stayed for awhile and viewed her work.

Meanwhile:

Finn was helping Xensor with carrying a couple of things in a shack. It was then Xensor and Finn felt something that was just extremely out of hand.

Feeling as if their bodies were drawn to this. They both ran somewhere and saw a large amount of smoke coming from a kingdom. They stopped and got a birds eye view of the tragic scenery.

"No." Finn said in a shaken voice.

"Impossible, this can't be true. This is a nightmare." Xensor commented. Both were shaking at this. Their hearts were racing and they felt sick to their stomachs. They struggled to stand and not fall to their knees. A cold feeling flowed in their bodies.

They witnessed the aftermath of the destruction of the Wizard Kingdom. No survivors, no nothing. Without even feeling or knowing the fact inside them. Fear had consumed them 12: Shocking Discovery

All was quiet, the group had fallen into an easy slumber. All four had cuddled with each of their lovers. Finn woke up and slithered his way out of Fionna's loving grasp. He put on his clothes and went to the kitchen.

As he walked down he saw someone in a short light blue nightgown. The air was filled with the scent of breakfast.

It was then she turned around and smiled at him. "Good morning Finn." It was Hunny. She was cooking breakfast.

"Oh, good morning Hunny, how's everything?" He asked as he walked up to her.

"Everything's fine, I'm just making breakfast for all of you." She smiled sweetly at him and continued cooking.

"Is it cool if I help? Fionna did all that for me and I thought that I could do something nice for her."

"I don't mind at all, why don't you cook the pancakes while I cook on this for a while." She suggested. Finn did as he was told. He washed his hands first and begun to make the soon to be mouthwatering flapjacks. As they cooked a question had came upon Finn's mind.

"So how did you and Xensor meet?" He asked. He knew that Xensor was a good man. But when it came to his occupation, everyone would view him quite the opposite. He wanted to know how someone like her be involved with someone like him.

"Him and I met aboard a ship one day. We were on the same cruise. I wanted to get away from home for awhile to explore the world a little bit more. Everyone was enjoying dinner with their friends and I sat alone. It was then someone saw me sitting by myself. It was Xensor. He asked if he could sit here, I said yes. I thought everything was just going to be silent between us but I was wrong. We talked and we became good friends instantly. He asked me if I wanted to go out with him a bit, like a friendly outing. He showed me a lot of things and he told me that he was in the same kingdom as I was. Our relationship blossomed and we spent so much time with each other. And now that I found out that he's an assassin, nothing's changed between us. Instead I loved him more. He has that same warm heart that he did like that day. That fateful day when we met, I don't regret a moment of it." That story answered Finn's question entirely. He can see that she loves him deeply.

"That's really a romantic story, I gotta tell you, you two are very lucky to have each other." Finn then had a somber look on his face as he looked the ground.

"Is everything ok with you?"

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"When I was kidnapped, Princess Bubblegum was rambling on about her ideal prince, her destined husband and all that. I even saw her put on several wedding dresses. I heard your name a couple times. I thought you were the 'ideal prince' and I was right. How do you even feel about this?"

Thinking about it, Finn felt like he was going to faint. His heart was heavy, his breathing was labored and his hands were shaking.

"I... I don't even feel like myself. It... It's like my life was turned upside down. It's like the world just changed around me in the blink of an eye, now I'm mad and I'm scared. What do I do Hunny? How can I stop all of this?" He was in a sensitive state. He needs someone to guide him through all of this, it was like trying to find a way home with only the stars to guide you.

"Well, you'll know when you get there, just look deep inside yourself and you'll know what's there." Her advice actually calmed him down. His emotions were running amok inside him. Now he's in control.

The sound of doors opening were heard in the kitchen. Signaling that Xensor and Fionna were awake and coming downstairs. The two rubbed their eyes and looked ahead only to see Finn and Hunny preparing breakfast for the two.

"What's all this?" Fionna asked.

"Well, you cooked so much for me, and I thought maybe I can cook for you for a change." Finn answered with a loving smile.

"This is really sweet of you. Thanks, the both of you." Fionna said.

"Now that we're all awake, why don't we take this time to relax and eat up." Xensor commented. He sat down right next to Hunny.

"This is nice, I mean after the little escape this can actually entitle us to a breather." Xensor said.

"Xensor I gotta tell you it was nice of you to let us stay here until this whole thing blows over." Finn said.

"That little pink bitch is gonna get what's coming to her, but right now lets enjoy this as much as we can." Hunny commented.

"You said it." Fionna said.

With Bubblegum:

"They got away, after all of that THEY GOT AWAY!" She screamed in her mind and out. She was furiously pacing in her room, gritting her teeth and pulling her hair. She wanted to take her anger out on anything at this point.

She looked outside of her window. Seeing her people playing, walking and selling their merchandise.

"Look at all of them. Focused on themselves, not even seeing what's happening right before their eyes. They need a queen, and what's a queen without her king. How will they ever understand true order!? I will show them my way." With that Bubblegum went to the armory. There was one thing that had her attention: a nuke.

"The Wizard Kingdom is nothing but a joke with their little parlor tricks and magic tricks. But they do have a formidable army. Maybe I should teach them a lesson from when they put me a princess, in jail. AH HA AH HA HAHAHA!" That maniacal laughter had filled the armory and it no doubt echoed through the room. If anyone was in this room that laughter would send shivers down their spine. And the desire to run away as fast as they could, would drench their minds.

Placing the nuke in a carriage and carrying the detonator she rides for the Wizard Kingdom. Up in the mountains she used her recorder to get rid of the barrier protecting the kingdom. The barrier responded to the voice and later on, Bubblegum found a good place to set the nuke and make way, her Marrow had picked her up and flew away.

Hovering away from a safe distance she smile evilly and spoke.

"Now this pathetic kingdom falls. It's imperfect for the world I shall create. Oh Finn, you will soon realize that I'm doing all of this just for us." Within that sentence, she pressed the detonator. She sees the explosion from a safe distance. Buildings collapsed and people were instantly incinerated. Some even tried to use spells to protect themselves, but everyone failed. Bubblegum only stood and laughed, marveling at the fireworks. Millions of innocent people all meet their demise. All because of a crazed princesses jealousy.

"That actually felt good. I NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!" She screamed. For a couple of hours, she stayed for awhile and viewed her work.

Meanwhile:

Finn was helping Xensor with carrying a couple of things in a shack. It was then Xensor and Finn felt something that was just extremely out of hand.

Feeling as if their bodies were drawn to this. They both ran somewhere and saw a large amount of smoke coming from a kingdom. They stopped and got a birds eye view of the tragic scenery.

"No." Finn said in a shaken voice.

"Impossible, this can't be true. This is a nightmare." Xensor commented. Both were shaking at this. Their hearts were racing and they felt sick to their stomachs. They struggled to stand and not fall to their knees. A cold feeling flowed in their bodies.

They witnessed the aftermath of the destruction of the Wizard Kingdom. No survivors, no nothing. Without even feeling or knowing the fact inside them. Fear and rage had consumed them both.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Breathless

"How could this have happened? I can't even... I can't even... Argh." Finn never felt like this before, an entire kingdom completely destroyed.

"We have to go down there now." Finn ran down but was stopped by Xensor who grabbed his shoulder. Finn still looked at the destroyed kingdom, he was still shocked from what happened.

"It's a bad idea if you go down there now... The kingdom is showing high levels of radiation. Become exposed to it, even inhale that stuff and you're a dead man... It's no use if we go down there now."

This didn't calm Finn down, but it made him see reason. He turned around and walked away. Xensor followed soon after but he saw a giant bird hovering from a distance. That only meant one thing, and it wasn't even good.

He tapped Finn's shoulder and pointed at the sky from where the Marrow was flying. Finn couldn't stand still. Fueled by anger, he ran after the bird. Xensor ran after him. It was a bad idea showing Finn, but it was best if he knew the truth.

"Finn wait! This isn't the right place to do this. If you do it now you'll regret it!" Xensor was trying to hold him back, but Finn had the superior strength.

"I don't care, she's gonna pay for this!" He screamed he was thrashing about trying to be free of his clutches.

"Doing this now won't bring them back, who knows she might anticipate your arrival here. Step into the light and you'll be shot down. We better check on Fionna and Hunny, see if they're fine." Another option came into his head. Hopefully, it would drive Finn away from Bubblegum and focus on what's important for now.

It took Finn awhile to listen to Xensor about this. He took a deep breath and ran towards their hideout.

'Please be ok, please be ok.' They both thought. They were now rushing to get there. Finn was actually moving faster than Xensor.

'Finn, what burdens do you carry after being a hero for so long? What makes you like this? How do amaze me every step of the way?' Xensor thought. He looked at the human, astounded by him. His only wish is to understand what makes him like this. Running to battle, knowing that you'll risk your life for the safety of others.

Reaching the hideout they went inside to see Fionna and Hunny talking to each other. Both were in front of them panting. Looking in worry the two girls helped the two men relax.

"What happened you two, you don't look too good." Hunny asked.

"There was an explosion at the wizard kingdom and we all..." Finn was talking in a fast paced voice. Not only that, he was hyperventilating.

Fionna placed her hand on his chest in an attempt to calm him down. "Slow down, I can't understand you." Xensor had then caught his breath and spoke for Finn.

"The Wizard Kingdom was nuked, and we saw Princess Bubblegum from a distance. My guess is that she was the one who blew it to kingdom come. The aftermath was just indescriable." Xensor said the last part with a strained voice. The two girls felt pity for the boys for seeing what happened. Their feelings of anger were about to explode and all of it was going to be taken out on the pink princess.

"What are we going to do now? She has nukes and she isn't scared to use it. Pretty much every princess is going to have this situation on top of their agenda?" Hunny asked. After this, it feels like something was going to happen, and it was what everyone feared.

"A grand meeting of Ooo royalty is gonna happen. They might already found out about this, they might not know who did it or why, but that's a good reason why the meeting will happen." Xensor answered. He was stroking his chin and looks up at the roof.

"That's seems like a good plan for them, But how will they know? I mean we're the only ones who know about this, and we can't go to the meeting. We're not even royalty." Fionna said.

"I'm pretty much a hero around here, maybe I could act as a bodyguard for one of the princesses and I'll be there on the inside." Finn answered. Deep down he wasn't sure it would work, but it was the only option that he's got. That solves the infiltration and the showing evidence to the council part, but what happens if things go awry? How will Finn get out of there safely and out of the pink princesses clutches?

"Ok that's a good idea, and if things don't go as planned, we'll come in and rescue you, we can watch the meeting from the roof." Hunny suggested. Seems like an almost foolproof idea, Finn sneaks in, shows the evidence to the princesses, and this would force Bubblegum from power and imprison her for her heinous deeds and if things go wrong, the three can come to his rescue.

"This is a great idea, but which princess should I go with?" Finn asked.

"What about Engagement Ring Princess? She might need someone to protect her?" Xensor commented with a huge smile on his face. Fionna and Hunny both gave him a huge glare, knowing what he meant.

"That's actually a good idea, I mean, it could be a good way of saying thanks in a way. I mean y'know if it wasn't for her shops and outfits and all that, Fionna and I wouldn't have had our first date." He did have a good point, Fionna agreed but not entirely. If Engagement Ring even flirts with him, she'll give Engagement Ring a beatdown, maybe even Xensor for bringing it up.

"I don't like this, but it's what we've got." Fionna said.

It was time for them to put the plan into effect, it was time to depart into the front lines. This has to end, who knows where she'll bomb next or who she'll kill. What matters now is that Bubblegum must be stopped, no matter what the cost.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Risky Infiltration

The plan was about to begin, Finn had to do this and stop the devastation from escalating any further. If the Wizard Kingdom was first, what would be next? The marauders home, the spiky people's village? This only made Finn's heart pound, his blood pumping, and his mind racing.

The four had arrived at the Engagement Kingdom, Hunny, Fionna and Xensor were not too far behind. Time is of the essence. Finn arrived at the castle, only to see Engagement Ring Princess coming out of the castle wearing her bridesmaid's dress. Even though she looked beautiful, Finn's eyes were only for Fionna. Looking at the hero, she smiled at him and walked toward him.

"Finn it's good to see you." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Fionna was angered by this she even whacked Xensor in the back of the head for suggesting such an idea. He just shrugged it off.

"What brings you by? If it's for me I can't stay, I have to go to the Meeting of Ooo Royalty." She held his hand and pouted.

"Well, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, I want to go with you and be your bodyguard on the way there and I was wondering if you would say-"

"YES YES YES YES YES YES!" She hugged him again and jumped up and down. Finn's heart was racing again. Not because of the plan, the fact that the princess was eager to accept his offer and hug him. And her breasts were pressed onto his chest, grinding against him roughly.

"There's a carriage that'll take us there. Why don't you accompany me?" She asked. Finn accepted her offer. Finn helped the princess to get on her carriage, like a gentleman. She giggled a bit. Finn had then went inside the carriage and rode to the meeting. Fionna, Hunny and Xensor followed secretly after.

Finn was sitting with Engagement Ring Princess in the carriage and she was sitting close to him, a little too close to be exact. Their thighs were touching each other. This made Finn uncomfortable, but he decided not to show it and let it go. She then spoke to him.

"Thanks for coming with me to the meeting, it gets lonely for me sometimes traveling." She was making her move on him, the mind games were now being played. Question is; how will it play out? Finn remained calm in this situation, if he freaked out now, the mission would be a bust and Finn would've messed up badly.

"No problem princess." He gave her a polite smile.

"I heard about some explosion that happened in the Wizard Kingdom, we've been called to do something about it and find the culprit. I'm so scared and I don't know what to do."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Finn asked. He may be a hero, but right now he was oblivious to the little 'session'.

"Could you hold me? I feel so cold right now and I feel so safe in your arms." This was her move, get Finn to cuddle with her and use more seductive tricks.

"Uhh... I have a girlfriend." He said in a timid manner. He knew what this would lead to, he doesn't want to betray the love of his life. But in a stroke of luck, the carriage was now in a rocky road and it caused Engagement Ring to almost fall off her seat. Luckily, Finn caught her and helped her back on her seat.

"Oh well thank you Finn." She looked away. It was obvious that she was embarassed at the fact that she almost fell out of the carriage. Everything was silent between them for now. The building that stands in front of them. It was where the Grand meeting of Ooo Royalty will take place.

They came out of the carriage and walked toward the building, Engagement Ring clung to his arm, smiling widely as she walked inside.

_With Fionna, Xensor, and Hunny:_

The three had looked at the building where the meeting would take place. There was a building nearby, they could spy on the meeting on the roof.

"This is the perfect place to spy on them." Xensor said.

"And the perfect place to do this." Fionna and Hunny said in unison. They both whacked him in the back of the head. He rubbed his head.

"No one should take this after giving out a good idea."

"Well you did tell him to go with 'her'. I dunno what's gonna happen between them, but if their relationship is messed up because of this-" Hunny was interrupted in mid sentence.

"No... I trust him. He's no doubt uncomfortable being with her. I can tell by how he keeps looking away and the look on his face." Fionna said. She knew that he wouldn't cheat on her. He willingly confessed about Bubblegum's obsession and how he was abducted by the Ice Queen, if this ends, he'll tell her about what happened with her and Engagement Ring.

"What's happening at the meeting?" Hunny asked curious on how this would turn out.

"Everyone's all present, they're taking their seats, but Bubblegum isn't there." Xensor answered. He was looking at the meeting through binoculars. The meeting was smoothly sailing. But somehow tensions were unknowningly rising when Bubblegum didn't show up for the meeting.

"Ok the meetings started, they're now discussing the matter at hand."

"What's gonna happen next?" Fionna asked.

"We'll just wait and see." Xensor answered.

With Finn:

Finn was right next to Engagement Ring, overlooking the meeting. Right now he was sweating a bit. Bubblegum wasn't here if she wasn't she would plot something big, and if she was here, they would both be in the same room and she could snag him without anyone knowing.

The princesses were all talking about the explosion, the meeting was making Finn bored to death. He may have had a job to do, but all this waiting was really making him impatient. A part of the conversation brought his attention.

"We don't know who did it but our kingdoms need to be on full alert, we need to find whoever did this and put a stop to this." One of the princesses spoke.

"Then it's settled, now we need to inform Bubblegum about this, who has fallen unfortunately ill."

"NO!" Finn yelled. This startled everyone in the room, they all looked at him in confusion. They wondered why he yelled, some thought he went off the deep end.

"PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM WAS THE ONE! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO BOMBED THE ENTIRE WIZARD KINGDOM!" The princesses looked at him in shock. What they heard was unbelievable.

"Finn why would she bomb it? It doesn't make sense.

"SHE HAS NUKES FROM THE MUSHROOM WAR! THE WIZARDS IMPRISONED HER ONE TIME AND SHE BELIEVES THAT THE WIZARDS WOULD CORRUPT HER PERFECT WORLD!"

"Her perfect world?! Finn what are you talking about?" Finn showed them all the evidence they needed to hear. The voicemail, the diary page and a photo of her Marrow flying, overlooking the explosion. After seeing and hearing all of this, every princess gasped first and then they remained silent. A conspiracy finally revealed through a tragedy.

"What now?!" One of the princesses asked.

"Those rumors of Bubblegum persist, and after seeing all of this, she's lost our trust. Her standing in the Candy Kingdom will be shaky. She must step down from power. She must be deposed." Every princess nodded in agreement.

"I never thought someone would be so obsessed with Finn that she'll kill people and do all of these atrocities."

A different voice came from somewhere else and it wasn't one of the princesses.

"So you all figured it out..."

* * *

**DismalOrc29177 here, please leave positive and non harsh reviews...**

**P.S Sorry for the long wait, I had school and everything was piling up and I didn't have enough time to write my other chapters that I'll be posting soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Declaration Of A War

The voice happened to be none other than Bubblegum. She was at the meeting after all, though she was said to have reported ill, she used this absence to spy on the meeting. Finn came in and showed the princesses the evidence and revealed who was responsible for the Wizard Kingdom. Something was amiss, why would she be at the meeting and why would she be calm at a time like this?

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did."

"Oh you're right, maybe I should've brought something saying I'm berry sorry for you all." Her voice was sickly sadistic. She wasn't taking them all seriously. Something might be on here.

"Why are you here?!" Finn screamed at her. His anger was rising rapidly. He wanted to break every single one of Bubblegum's bones. And he'll do it without any regrets.

"Aww Finny isn't it obvious, I came to pick you up, we have wedding plans we need to go over together. I already picked out my dress and your suit. This will be the perfect wedding in history."

"WHEN WILL YOU GET IT OVER YOUR THICK SKULL! I DON'T LOVE YOU, I LOVE FIONNA!"

"Aww you're just going through a phase Finny. You're just scared of becoming my husband and a father to our future children."

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" His hands were forming into a fist.

"I'm crazy in love with you! Just leave the blond bitch and everything will work out for you and me, I'll kill her and have you all to myself. I should kill Engagement Ring for trying to make a move on you but just looking at how uncomfortable you were with her made me realize that I'll let the bitch live a little longer."

A princess interrupted the argument "We've heard enough guards, arrest her!" The guards had then tried to apprehend Bubblegum. But she had a detonator on her hand and she pressed the trigger. Explosions happened around the room, none of the princesses or Finn were injured, but other guards were either trapped in rubble, injured or dead. She only smiled at her surroundings. She walked away slowly and then looked back.

"Hand over your kingdoms and Finn to me, cooperate or it's war." The princesses only looked in shock, they stood up and looked at Bubblegum. They all paused at her response and scowled at her.

"So what will you do? I'm waiting for your answer, and it better be something I would want to hear." She folded her arms and glared at them all. She felt confident about all of this. She'll have Finn, one way or another.

"We refuse to hand over our kingdoms or Finn the Human." A princess answered.

"Hmph! And this is your final answer?!" Bubblegum looked down on them all, like undisciplined children.

"We won't abandon the things we love and took care of." They said with determination and assurance in their hearts.

It was then Bubblegum said something that would mark this very day. "Then I shall declare war on you all. Let it be known that this war is the SECOND GREAT MUSHROOM WAR!"

"Are you serious?!" Finn said in shock.

"I won't say something like this as a joke. We'll meet on the battlefield soon. You whores will regret your choice. See you soon my prince." Then she ran off. Fionna, Xensor and Hunny had took this as an opportunity to get Finn and all of the other princesses out of the building as quickly as possible.

"What happened?" Hunny asked. The explosion in the building delayed their rescue. They couldn't even see through the smoke. The explosion was staggering.

"A second great mushroom war that's what happened." Finn said. His voice was a bit sarcastic, but he realizes the seriousness of the situation. Problem was, he couldn't believe it. No doubt that he was in a nightmare. A real one to add at that.

"What do you mean?" She asked again. Hunny tried to be oblivious to this fact, but her voice was quite the opposite.

"Bubblegum's obsession has really gone over the edge. This time instead of secret assassinations she's declaring war on everyone." Xensor answered. His eyes saw through it all.

"Would she actually go through with it?" Fionna asked. It was unbelievable, but yet all of it was real.

"No doubt about it, I say the princesses form an alliance. It's an easy way to combat them all. The candy people can't fight, neither can the guards, all they'll do is explode, unless she can make them fearless or something.

It took Finn a moment to soak this in, he then remembered something. "Oh no." He said. Fearing his realization, he comes out and says it. "I remember something, the candy zombies, they weren't fearless at all. If she uses her incomplete serum on the undead candy people she can use it as her army and when it bites enough people, her army will expand and she will win the war and with her nukes to add. All of Ooo will be destroyed."

Everyone's eyes widened, this was Bubblegum's plan predicted right on the spot. This made Xensor blurt out, "Oh now they really need to form this alliance, otherwise this'll be a short war for all of us.

With Bubblegum:

She marched to her castle and went to her lab. She sifted through all her experiments and found her incomplete serum. She stopped for awhile to look at a portrait of a family together. She sighed and spoke, "Finn, that will soon be us. That little blond whore corrupted you, but I will always forgive you. Just come to me and I will give you everything. I'll even give you my body anytime you want." She then took something else, a device that allowed to manipulate people's minds and their wills. Another thought came to her mind.

"This should keep the zombies in check and anyone who would come in contact." She went to the kingdoms graveyard. She stood amid the headstones of the cemetery and took a deep breath. She threw her serum on the ground and activated her device. The zombies had then rose from their graves, the stench of rotting corpses permeated the cemetery. Instead of runniong amok and trying to bite people, they stood in front of the princess, they were quiet and still.

Bubblegum cleared her throat and began to speak. "My army, we have quite a job. Your first command is to bite everyone in the Candy Kingdom and then, you bite anyone you come across, if you see Finn the Human, bring him to me alive and do not bite him, disobey my orders and you will be met with extreme judgement. Now MOVE!"

The zombies had then ran to the kingdom and carry out their orders. The sounds of screams of terror had filled the whole kingdom. Families trying to fight back, protecting one another. Children running away from it all. The survivors had tried to run away from the kingdom but the zombies caught up to them, biting them and ripping them apart. It was a massacre. It looked so ugly even a psychopath would quiver in their own boots. Almost an hour passed and everyone in the Candy Kingdom were zombies. They all stood like puppets waiting for further orders. Bubblegum stood in front of them ready for this war.

"Now we invade kingdom after kingdom and we take the human boy alive. No one else will be spared, bite everyone you come in contact with. We will not rest until Finn is with me and everyone is wiped out." Her sentenced was finished and acknowledged.

All the zombies screamed in agreement they were all ready for this. This second great Mushroom War. It will begin now.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Falling Faith

The four had returned to their hideout only to arm themselves in weapons they could find. The zombie invasion would begin soon, with random nukes to help. Finn didn't feel confident in this. In the mental and tactical department, Bubblegum was too much for Finn, he felt that this war would only result in her winning. He didn't want anyone to die because of her. But little did he know, it was too late to think about that. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He stared into it, remembering who he was. A brave and noble hero, but somehow his faith in prevailing, his belief that this would end in a good way. It was slowly tested, he doesn't want anyone to die. He doesn't want Fionna to die, and he doesn't want to marry Princess Bubblegum.

Finn felt uneasy. He felt that this was entirely his fault. He could've prevented this, he could've stopped this from happening. But he didn't even knew how to. He was beginning to have second thoughts about this war. He could end this without further bloodshed. But it wasn't easy for him. He had to choose between his friends, the people he loved and whom they admired, or a complete psycho would do nothing but killing other to get in her way, creating her perfect utopia.

Everyone else was in one room, waiting for Finn. All three were worried. They couldn't help but be concerned about him. The burden of everyone's lives in crimes is one thing, but in a war is another. That was something that would slowly gnaw at your mind until you break. It won't stop until your mind shatters like glass. Finn stepped out and arrived with the three. He had a somber look on his face, no one could say a thing. He just only went out and stood at porch. The day truly looked depressing. The morning light looked lurid and clouds looked grey. Nature looked like it was dying. Trees lost their leaves, water lost their pureness and their sparkle. Breathing in the wind was like swallowing small glass shards and impaling you from the inside. Everytime it blew, this cold and empty feeling would sneak up on you.

"A zombie army is invading the Goblin Kingdom, we need to stop them now." Hunny suggested. She broke the silence. But it didn't break Finn's silence. He only stood there, when she heard her news, he ran to the goblin kingdom as fast as he could. He didn't care that his legs were becoming sore after all that running, or his lungs screaming for air. He was ignoring the fatigue in his body. He only wanted to stop the zombies. End this war so that it may never happen again.

It had been six months and the war was on a stalemate. People on both sides were either dead or injured. So many people died and all for what? At first the war was ridiculous, it didn't have a good reason to even begin with. But as the war continued, the people realized it wasn't to just protect Finn and their kingdoms. It was to put the differences aside, join together and protect other no matter what the cost. Rivaled kingdoms became close, everyone had became close and fought for each other, they treated each other like family.

When he arrived he fought like a one man army, his movement and techniques were incredible and they couldn't even be read. Xensor, Hunny and Fionna had helped out as well, but it seemed that Finn took out the most zombies here. The remaining were either in other kingdoms or retreating from the Goblin Kingdom. An explosion could be felt and seen around here. It looked like that it came from the Spiky Kingdom. A nuke was set there.

After a couple hours of all this fighting. Everything was still a stalemate. Neither side gave an inch. More people became Bubblegum's enslaved zombies. Families and friends were being torn apart by this war. More kingdoms were nuked, but many people was still alive and they were fighting. It was then at that moment, Finn's hope was starting to shatter.

"People are becoming zombies by the minute, everyone's just suffering I can't take it anymore." Finn said quietly. His clothes and weapons were stained and soaked with the blood of his enemies. He sadly looked down at the ground. Reminiscing about the lives lost abouth this war and how he couldn't do anything about it. He felt as if their blood was on his hands.

"Finn this is just a casualty of war, their just losses." Xensor said. It sounded like that he didn't even care. But Xensor wanted to take it back. Those people unknowningly risked his life for him too. After being an assassin and his comrades constantly dying, it left a mark in his mind saying that he shouldn't care because it'll drive him to the brink of insanity, sadness and eternal despair.

"JUST LOSSES!" Finn was becoming angered by his comment. "I wanted to believe that this war would be won and so many people wouldn't die, but I was wrong. It's all my fault that the war even took place. I don't know if I can do this anymore." Xensor looked at him. Seeing how he's lost all hope. Finn really did care for the people, no matter who they were. Always saving them, always looking out for them when they need him the most. He couldn't look out for all of them now.

"Finn, you need to keep fighting, don't let the people's death be in vain. Honor them. Avenge them." Xensor didn't get through to him. Finn then realized what he has to do. To stop all of this from happening. The only option that he had left.

"I need to go see Bubblegum. Alone."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: All Hope Is Not Lost

The comment made Xensor look at him in shock, it made him think that he went insane. He only stared at him. "Whoa whoa whoa have you gone nuts!? That's just what Bubblegum wants you to do, it's dangerous and it's not even a smart idea." It sounded like he wanted to give up on this war.

Finn then spoke, but his voice was shaky, unsure of how it would turn out. The conversation wasn't going anywhere."She might listen to me, I just have to-" Xensor interrupted him in mid sentence.

"SHE WON'T LISTEN TO ANYONE, SHE'S GONE OFF THE DEEP END FOR HER LITTLE UTOPIA! SHE'LL CONTINUE WHILE YOU STILL BREATHE AND THE PRINCESSES ARE CLINGING TO WHATEVER THEY HAVE LEFT OF THEIR KINGDOMS! FINN IF YOU GO TO HER THE WAR WOULD BE LOST AND THE PEOPLE'S LIVES WHO DIED IN THIS EVENT WOULD ALL BE IN VAIN!" Xensor shouted. He didn't want Bubblegum to win, she made it personal for him when he kidnapped Hunny and threatened to execute him and her. If she gets away with this, no doubt that he'll lose it. He was breathing violently from his shouting and stared at him angrily.

"FIRST YOU SAY THAT THE PEOPLE'S LIVES WERE JUST LOSSES, NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME RIGHT IN MY FACE THAT THEY'RE LIVES MEAN SOMETHING! MAKE UP YOUR MIND FOR GLOB'S SAKE, ALL I KNOW IS THAT I'M GONNA STOP HER, AS MUCH AS I WANT THIS TO END, I HAVE TO DO THIS ALONE, I WON'T LET ANYMORE PEOPLE DIE FROM THIS!" He retaliated. He wasn't sure how this would turn out, he wanted to stop the zombies and Bubblegum. He didn't even know how to go about it, all he knew was that he had to do this alone. There was a long silence between them, that was enough time for both of them to calm down.

"Finn, what about Fionna? what would happen to her if you die? You love each other deeply, if this war were to tear you and her apart, it would be by you getting killed in the crossfire. We're in this together Finn, you're not alone in this." He said trying not only to get to him, but at least make him see reason.

"People are dying, I won't let more die again and again. This war I'm ending it alone, all of you can hold your own against the zombies, I'm going for Bubblegum and if the worst happens..." He paused for a moment and then he spoke. "Please look after Fionna." He then threw one of the smoke bombs temporarily imparing Xensor's sight. Finn immediately ran away. Little did he know that someone saw everything and went after him. Finn was deep into the forest and saw that same glowing pool from where he visited Aaa and met Fionna. He had then took this moment to reminisce their moments together. He sighed and smiled happily. He then walked away and the Candy Kingdom was straight ahead of him and he was about to walk into it until a hand had made it's way to his shoulder.

Looking back he saw Fionna and she had a sad look on her face. Her eyes were red from crying trying to catch him. She sniffled and spoke to him. "Finn, please don't do this alone, you'll die." She overheard everything about Finn and Xensor's argument. Finn wiped a tear off her face and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm hug. He felt her breathing heavily.

"Fionna I-" Finn was interrupted.

"Finn, I know that this is hard to take, but please let me help." She pleaded.

"I don't want you to die, you mean everything to me." Finn was starting to tear up.

"I don't want you do die either, but if you die, I'll die with you. I want to be around you for as long as I can." Seeing that Fionna was willing to see this through, Finn had gotten his faith back, but he still had to take down Bubblegum alone.

"If something happens to me I want you to take this." He handed her a jar of one wish. Fionna looked at him in shock after seeing this.

"Finn, we could use this to end this war and revive everyone else a long time ago, why didn't you use this sooner?"

"This isn't lawless magic. This wish is only supposed to be for resurrection and nothing else. Anything else won't work, once its over you can bring me and everyone who died back to life."

"What can I do to help you Finn? I want to help you out in this in anyway I can?" She asked. She didn't want to stand around and wait, she wanted to fight alongside with Finn. She was going to be with him until the end.

"Get the army to the Candy Kingdom, we're going to show Bubblegum one last act of courage, everyone will invade there, please do what you can." She nodded her head in agreement. She had ran off and rallied them like Finn said.

Finn then entered the Candy Kingdom, looked down to the ground and closed his eyes. He didn't even pay attention to the lurid lighting and the ghastly appearance of the kingdom. He even ignored the zombies destroying the town a little more. But all that stopped immediately when they spotted Finn. They only stared at him and remained in their spots. He was entering the castle, no one cheered or tried to attack him, they only remained silent. Earlier, Bubblegum was checking out the survillance cameras and saw Finn and only Finn approaching, she actually ran to her secret room and put on her wedding dress and held a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She sat and waited for him to come over, stand right in front of her, and agree to her hand in marriage.

Finn had opened his eyes and looked at Bubblegum sitting on her throne. From the look of it she expected his arrival. It was finally time, how will this all end?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Long Awaited Moment

"Finn, how nice to see you, like what you see? It's about time, we need to plan our wedding as quick as we can, all of Ooo wil be jealous of us finally being together in matrimony." She said. By the look on her face, she was serious and happy. Her giddily look was not even sane.

"Bubblegum, you need to stop this, all of it. People are dying and kingdoms are being destroyed. Save whatever's left of your people and surrender." Finn said calmly. He didn't even had a plan on how to confront her. All he could do was try to wing it and see how it plays out, if he survives long enough that is.

Bubblegum looked at him in disbelief. First she smiled and quietly giggled, slowly it became louder and louder until that small giggle turned into big bursts of insane laughter, she finished with a small giggle at the end. "How will people understand my utopia, I couldn't even sleep knowing what's happening. Your blond girlfriends claws on you, those whores who wanted to keep a hold of their worthless homes and while others wanted to fuck you as much as they want. Engagement is just one of them, but soon they'll be plenty more." She never took his eyes off him, not even for a second.

"Everyone wants you dead, if you stop this now maybe you'll be forgiven. It's not too late to change back. All of this has turned you into something evil. Please reconsider this war. It's not too late to turn back." Finn was pleading to her. He wanted Bubblegum to live?! Why?

"The war was already begun, all of Ooo is plunged into this. You can be a silly boy sometimes, but its what makes you cute. It's already too late for me to turn back. I never even would've considered it an option anyway. And tell me if you had this power, the control over people and the almost limitless wealth, what would you do with it? You could do anything in the world with it. The ideas are just too much."

"I'd use it to save this place, to protect the people, to maintain the balance the peace and stability everywhere. Let everyone live in harmony." He answered.

She laughed at his idea. To her it sounded downright ridiculous to her. The idea of everyone in Ooo coming together like a family. It just sounded like a joke to her. He only looked at her with a hurt expression.

"Those freaks, understanding each other?! As if they could! They need you to watch over them. Insolent children, that's what they'll always will be. Come now Finn, you can't let those idiots get to you, they're nothing. Let's focus on us and the heir to our throne."

"Bubblegum, don't do this. I don't want anymore people to suffer. Just please let them go."

"You're not listening to me Finn. But that's ok, once I'm done with them, I'll give you a little 'punishment', but it would feel so good for me. I can't let anyone stop me, that girl is only stopping us from being together. I bet you lost your virginity to her didn't you?! Don't you see it was all building up to this. I don't like Fionna, and I don't like it when she had her claws on you. But I'll make you a deal, you let me make my world and I promise that she can be our family pet."

"You know I can't do that Peebles."

"Then I'll force you if it means I get to do what i must." She stood up and took out a dagger that was hiding in the bouquet. She then stood up and ran towards Finn, she tried to punch Finn in the face but he grabbed it and he grabbed the hand that held the dagger. She struggled to break free of his strong grip. They moved in the way that Bubblegum was slightly thrown to the ground and the dagger cut Finn's cheek a bit. That caused Finn to let go of her and he stumbled back a bit. She jumped and tried to stab Finn in his shoulder, he took out his sword at a good moment and parried the attack. Bubblegum however kicked him in the face, jumped onto his shoulders, performed the flip about 180 degrees and slinged Finn onto his back. He rolled to his right and sweep kicked her to the ground. Both took the moment to get a little space and stood up.

Finn ran toward the princess and tackled her out of a window. Both were falling, and shards of glass fell with them. They landed with Finn on top of Bubblegum. Finn and Bubblegum barely could move after that fall. A spark of lust had entered Bubblegums evil mind. She wrapped her arms and legs around Finn, moved her hips and breathed into his ear. Finn feeling this had quickly moved up and ran from her.

"Aww Finn, I couldn't even feel you down there, I should've wore something else other than my dress. Maybe something lighter and revealing would be more like it. A secret trap door was found and Bubblegum jumped into it. Finn , who didn't want her to escape had jumped with her, following her down. The room was completely covered in darkness, until a spotlight made its way. It had shone on Bubblegum, but she in a completely different outfit. She had a white shirt with pink short shorts.

Finn had seen the room and it wasn't pleasant. The air was musty and grimy, the lighting was dim, and there was probably a faint sound of creaking floors and creepy horror like music filling the air. Finn ran up to Bubblegum and punched her right in the face and again and again. She didn't even fall. She jumped up and began to wall run up to the ceiling. Being upside down she fought Finn with the dagger once more, she could only give a couple of minor cuts to Finn's shoulders. Finn saw a lamp on his side and quickly grabbed it, smashing it on the pink princesses face. He grabbed her throat, slammed her to the ground and stomped on her chest. Coughing up blood, Bubblegum caught Finn's foot and swept him on the ground. She lied on top of him and dug her nails on his chest. He was holding and muffling his screams.

"TAKE IT! TAKE IT FINN!" She screamed violently at him. Finn had tried to get up and shove her off, but her strength was surpassing his. He saw a shard of glass from the broken lamp, he reached for it and sliced her cheek and her forehead. When she took her nails out of his body to press her facial wounds. Finn had stood up and began to assualt her. A punch to the nose, then a left hook to her face, an uppercut to the jaw and an overhand right. He was about to throw a left jab at her until she caught it and threw him to a balcony. Seeing the castle roof, Finn had an idea, Finn took his sword and plunged it into a tree, using it to climb all the way to the top. Seeing this, Bubblegum had used a secret door to make her a shortcut to the roof.

Both had reached the castle roof at the same time, Finn had pointed to the ground and yelled at Bubblegum.

"IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A PERFECT WORLD?! FRIENDS AND FAMILIES KILLING EACH OTHER FOR SURVIVAL?! PEOPLE ARE DYING DOWN THERE AND YOU'RE JUST GONNA STAND HERE AND SAY NOTHING'S WRONG WITH IT! THOSE PEOPLE AREN'T IDIOTS OR A STAIN TO THIS WORLD, THEY ARE THE PEOPLE WHO WILL LEAD Ooo INTO A BRIGHTER FUTURE! IF YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IDIOTS, LOOK AT YOURSELF BUBBLEGUM, YOU'RE THE PERFECT EXAMPLE! I DON'T WANT TO KILL ANYMORE PEOPLE! I'VE SAID THIS ONCE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! I LOVE FIONNA AND RIGHT NOW, I HATE YOU! I REALLY DO!"

The words had finally reached Bubblegum's head it was then she had a detenator in her hand. She was breathing heavily and her look became crazier than usual. "Finn if I can't have you, then no one can." She pressed the button and the castle was exploding from different places. It began to tip over and they were both falling to their deaths, that is until Bubblegum's Marrow had caught Bubblegum, Finn caught the birds claw and used his sword to stab it in the wings and a few other parts of it. The Marrow screeched in pain and started to dive bomb toward the ground. The Marrow had crashed into the ground and it slowly died. Disoriented from the crash Bubblegum stumbled on her feet holding her head in pain. Finn tackled her to a castle wall and punched her in the face six times. She caught the seventh, but was still trying to cling onto what consciousness she had left. Finn threw her to the ground and punched her in the face one last time. The battle was over, Finn had won. He had then grabbed his sword and held it to her neck.

"WAIT!" Someone yelled. It was Hunny accompained by Fionna and Xensor.

"She has to die, after everything that's happened she has to die!"

"YES! But Finn if you kill her now, you're no better than her right now. Let the princesses deal with her, she won't get off easily. Hunny yelled to him.

"She'll only do the same thing over and over again! I know that now!"

"I'm with Finn on this one. She crossed a lot of lines, it's time she knew the consequences." Xensor commented.

"Finn you need to do what's right in your heart, look inside yourself and you'll know what's there Finn." Fionna said to him softly.

Finn had to make the ultimate decision, kill or spare Bubblegum, be the hero of countless people or be its avenger. The blade was still pressed onto her neck, his hand was shaky and he was sweating. The air shifted around him and he felt so numb. His mind was swirling with decisions and reason why to do one thing or the other. Finn had put his sword away and walked only to see the zombies or the people who were dead. There were survivors in the war though. Fionna, seeing how this was over used the wish to revive all who was killed in this. Everyone who died came back to life. Life had filled their lungs and once they woke, they cheered for the war being over and being the victors.

Time Skip:

Finn and Xensor were talking to each other as they looked at Bubblegum's cell from a distance. "Those who helped Bubblegum have been apprehended or they turned themselves in. The next step is making true peace."

"The princesses here would need help with repairing their kingdoms, no doubt we could help." Xensor said. Wanting to pitch in a bit more after the war.

"Thanks but no. We've already done enough for them, its a perfect oppurtunity for kingdoms making alliances and lowering crime rates all across Ooo. And the people of Aaa contributing is good enough for them. Fionna convinced them to come here."

"So you're sticking with your decision?" Xensor asked, wanting to know the answer.

Yeah, Ooo won't need me to watch over them anymore, they have each other and I just can't look at it the same way anymore. And power can change someone greatly, I don't do power, not even the four of us." It was then a question revealed Finn's true intentions after all of this.

"You're moving with Fionna to Aaa then, raise your family and all that?"

"Seems like it. She needs me and I need her, this war taught me that." He still remembered how she was willing to die by his side. This made them see that they were more than perfect for each other, it was destiny.

"What do you think about the future of Ooo Finn?"

"I dunno, it'll be the same like this, people are strengthing their people and using Bubblegum's treasury for renovations and all that biz may as well be peaceful." He may have been unsure, but his prediction was correct.

"Me and Hunny will look into it. We'll protect Ooo like you always did." Xensor wanted to remain in Ooo with Hunny, seeing how they wanted to protect it so eagerly.

"Thanks, really means a lot to me." A heavy weight has been lifted off of Finn's shoulders when he said those words.

"What about Bubblegum?"

"She'll stand trial and possibly face execution. But for now, we took cautionary measures, she's encased in ice."

"And the Wizard Kingdom?"

"Everyone and anyone in nuked cities have been revived and the rebuilding has gone quicker than expected."

"What about the Candy Kingdom?"

"It's people will be fine. After what happened, they're ready to govern themselves."

"I think I understand now." Xensor said, remembering his question to himself about Finn's heroic heart.

"Understand what?"

"About being a hero. It's not all about fame or anything like that. It's self sacrifice, bravery, making decisions that people couldn't and bearing burdens people can barely stomach."

"I hope Ooo stays like this and power won't make another one crazy like Bubblegum."

"You can count on me Finn, I promise I won't let you down."

"Remember this ok?"

"If someone like Bubblegum ever comes to Ooo and they're doing the same thing, let me know so I can go after them."

"You'll be the first to know, I can guarantee that." As they walked away from the frozen cell. They both went to their respective places. Ready to protect their homes and stick by the people they love and cherish.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Execution

After several months had passed, OOO had been finally restored, the peace was still maintained after the Second Great Mushroom War. The war not only crippled the land at the time, but changed everyone's emotions, but it just the criminals and lowlifes. Due to the war, had placed them in fear. They always wanted money and power, but the insanity of one woman had changed their minds dramatically. Gangs were disbanded, robberies and crime ceased to exist. Even if one thought of it, a violent shiver and horrific flashbacks of the war would prevent them. Kingdoms had established alliances and formed together. The war made even rival kingdoms a family towards one another.

One day, in the land of Aaa, as Finn and Fionna lived with each other peacefully and in happiness, Finn was found by ambassadors of OOO who were sent by Xensor and Hunny. They first gave their thanks for bringing peace among OOO. However, that wasn't why they came there. The original reason was Finn to be appointed as the executor of Bonnibel Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom.

Finn eyes widened, his body entirely shook, the war came flooding back to his mind, his heart was racing and beating rapidly. At first he declined, but the ambassadors said that if he didn't, there could've been a chance that Bubblegum would escape. When it was decided that she would be thawed out in ice, Bubblegum lashed out at some of the guards, killing them. If it wasn't for Xensor and Hunny, OOO would've became a desolate wasteland once more, with dead bodies littering the ground, a rotting stench filling the air, and smoke filling the lungs and reducing ones sight.

No one wanted that to happen again, not even Finn, for seeing reason, he reluctantly decided to agree and head over. Fionna came with him soon after, wanting to be with her new husband. They married two months after the war. Even though it was quick, the war made them realize that they were made for each other, one couldn't live on without the other.

Arriving at the pool, where it all began and almost ended. Finn stared down at it. Clutching his heart and falling to his knees. Fionna hugged him in an attempt to make it all go away. It worked, for a short while. Enough time to go inside and enter OOO once more.

Heading to a designated location, Finn and Fionna had reunited with Xensor and Hunny. Like Finn and Fionna, they were also married. They had time to talk to each other. What they're doing, the names of their unborn babies. It was really nice to bond again.

After that, they had to talk about the execution that will take place tomorrow. Not enough time to prepare himself mentally for the task he had to do. For the good of the land. For the good of the people.

The night was quite long and quiet. Finn and Fionna slept in each other's arms as they always did. Finn couldn't help but escape the nightmares that plague his own mind when he slept. Fionna had sung a lullaby to sooth his mind, which worked. He slept peacefully through the night as a result.

Once morning had came, he didn't bother to eat anything, he just walked around a bit. The execution, as he was informed about, was scheduled to begin at noon. Everyone worried about him, he wasn't forced entirely, they made good points and others were probably too scared to execute her theirselves. Finn didn't have second thoughts, he knew what he had to do.

Guards had brought Bubblegum away from her cell, after the guards incident, she was put in a strait jacket. Once the execution had came around, she didn't cry or scream, she just laughed and laughed maniacally. And when she heard that Finn was appointed to be the executor she hungrily licked her lips and her eyes looked like a predator closing in on its prey.

The guards had shown her to Finn, her body getting hot all over her. In case of an escape, even if she had the strait jacket, she had a collar on her neck, with a leash on it. Finn didn't find it necessary at all. He decided to carry her bridal style to the courtyard, instead of dragging her.

As a show of kindness, Finn had asked the guards a favor.

"Could you leave me and bubblegum to talk somewhere private for a bit, alone?"

The guards questioned him "Sir, are you sure, she's incredibly dangerous."

"I'll be fine." With that the guards escorted them to a room, no cameras, no windows, nothing. But there was light, but it wasn't enough, darkness lingered around every corner, that bulb only had enough light to expose itself.

"Ohh, Finn, even if you're gonna kill me, I still want you." He didn't say anything to her. He just let her continue to talk.

"You know, I have a strait jacket on, it leaves me so helpless. It's like anyone can have their way with me while no ones watching, you can fuck me right now, I won't say a thing at all."

Finn only focused on the dying bulb, he found a pack of light bulbs lying on a nearby table, he then starts to replace the lightbulb. Making the room light up normally again.

"Well, look at you. You've grown up to be quite the luscious man. Those abs, the look, and you're probably big down there aren't you. It's like what I've always dreamed about."

_Bubblegum's dream:_

_Bubblegum was lying on her bed, bored, having nothing to do. She gets up and grabs a comb from her nightstand and combs her hair while admiring her figure in the mirror. She was in her pink nightshirt, it revealed most of her body. She sets the comb down, and before she lies down, she hears a knock on the door. Walking up to see who it is, it was seen to be none other than Finn._

_**"Finn, you're early, I guess you were too horny to keep away from me." **__Her dream Finn closed and locked the door to make sure no one would interfere with what would happen next._

_He walked up to her, she sat on a chair waiting for him, with her legs crossed. Once he got close, he tore the top part of the nightshirt, revealing her breasts. Finn sucked and licked on one of her breasts, while he used his hand to roughly grab and massage the other one._

_**"Ohh Finn, baby that was my new nightshirt, you want all of this don't you?" **__She moaned, she ran her fingers on his hair, and she traced her fingers on his chin and neck._

_"There you go, suck on it just like that, make me wet." She then took off his shorts and underwear and stroked his cock with her hand._

_**"Getting big for me?! You're so big Finn. Take me, make me moan, make me scream." **__She whispered. Finn stopped sucking on her breasts and kissed her fully on the mouth, using his tongue for entrance, there wasn't any resistance, she let him in. She then used one of her hands to reach down and tease her pussy. Before she could do that, Finn had used his hand to forcibly rip her lacy panties off, she was soaking wet. Bubblegum then played with her pussy and moaned. Finn was rubbing against her pussy, wanting to hear her moan louder and it worked._

_Finn removed her hands from her pussy and stuck his fingers inside, which felt a lot more better for her. Bubblegum had then stroked his cock and led it to her pussy. He rubbed against it. He then leaned forward and licked her pussy._

_**"Agh, it feels so good, lick that pussy, LICK IT LICK IT!"**__ She screamed.__** "Does it taste good, huh? Do you like my sweet pussy, you like fucking me baby?!"**__ She screamed. Finn had gotten up and Bubblegum forced her mouth to suck his cock. Finn grabbed her hair and thrusted as hard as he could, it went deep into her throat, and it was leaking pre cum. She had played with herself yet again, her pussy was becoming wetter and wetter. It was at their breaking point that they reached their climaxes, Finn and Bubblegum came together. Semen was all over the bed and Bubblegum swallowed all of Finn's hot and delicious cum._

_**"More Finn, please give me more." **__She begged. Finn placed her lying down on the bed. His cock was lined up with her pussy, neither of them were done yet. Finn had then pressed himself inside her, earning a lustful scream from her._

_He began to thrust, having waves of euphoria flow through each of them, both felt hot in between._

_**"Yes! Yes! Don't stop Finn! Don't stop! Fuck me, fuck your little slut. Ohh I'm such a naughty girl. Do me, do me hard! Punish my pussy with your big cock! I've been a bad girl! Master! MASTER!**__" She screamed. Finn was plowing into her pussy so hard. She was so tight down there. It felt so good for the both of them. Bubblegum spoke once more._

_**"That's it Finn, fill me up! Cum inside me, cum inside this horny slut! I know you want to, fuck me all you want! Make me your slave forever, make me your loyal pet. Mark me baby, MARK ME!"**__ She yelled. Finn roughly grabbed her breasts and slamming his cock inside her. He kept at it over and over until he came again. He came so much that semen was leaking from her pussy and onto the sheets of her pink bed. She was panting heavily and she shook._

_**"Was I a good girl Finny?**__" She said seductively while giving a flirty pout. He only responded by kissing her, taking it as a yes._

_End Dream:_

She only smiled as she told Finn the story. Her own fantasies, it was still the same.

"Did you bring me here to ravage me Finn, I don't mind, as long as it's you."

Finn only sighed, there was only one thing he needed to ask her.

"After everything you've done in the past, the war, the murdering, endangering other peoples lives and everything, did you even feel a small ounce of regret in you? Was there a place in your mind that made you feel guilty about what you've done?"

Bubblegum still sickly smiled "Finn, I never even did. All those hypocrites were just a plain nuisance to me. Killing them actually helped me relieved a lot of stress. As always my hero would always choose the right thing to do, save them. The only thing you did wrong was choosing Fionna over me. I wanted everything to be just right, everything for us. She got in the way, they all did. My dreams were about to become reality, that party wasn't meant to be something random, I was going to seduce you that night, make you mine. But from the moment that Fionna showed up, it all came tumbling down, this war wasn't to take over the kingdoms, those were just side desires, my real desire was you Finn. I loved you so, I was willing to kill both of us if it meant that I could have you all to myself for all eternity. If you wouldn't comply nicely to my wishes, then I would use nefarious methods to have you. Even jump start a war."

His questioned was answered, concisely. Not too broad or narrow, the real deal. He looked away from her, not wanting to see the tears coming down from his eyes. Quiet sobs were heard in the room. No one even said a thing. Pulling himself together, he was going to escort Bubblegum to the courtyard where her treacherous life will end.

Feeling that his heart wouldn't allow to degrade her any further by dragging her or pulling her hair, or viciously assault her. He had carried her bridal style to the courtyard, even in execution and a mind torturing war, he would still show mercy to her, even for her last moments. He even ignored it when Bubblegum kept kissing and licking his neck.

"So good." She moaned. She kept tasting Finn, wanting more of him. The guards weren't with Finn anymore. The sun shone on both of them, the courtyard was empty, the people had been moved to another courtyard where they could see the execution from a blimp. Like a video camera.

"Finn the Human, you have been appointed to kill Bonnibel Bubblegum, former princess of the Candy Kingdom, as you know of her crimes, the only punishment suitable for her is death. As the executor, you may choose how she will die. We will patiently await your decision."

Finn had to make this decision quickly, they're only saying it, not meaning it.

"I... I choose her death by a thousand spears." The voice sounded amused by his decision. It was a good idea.

"Excellent choice, signal us when you're ready." A pillar appeared in the middle with chains encircling it. He carried her to the middle of the courtyard. He took off her strait jacket and quickly wrapped the chains around her arms before she could do anything. Standing her up he then tied her ankles to the pillar as well, she was completely immobilized.

A feeling of regret passed through him, even if it for the good of everyone, even after everything she did, he had one last thing to say to her.

"Do you have any last words... before you go?" He asked. Bubblegum cleared her throat and said her words.

"Finn, when I looked at you in the past, I saw a reckless, wild and chaotically good boy. But as you grew, I now see a life risking, noble and heroic man. At first, I thought my feelings for you were just moments of confusion, but then I saw that it wasn't confusion, it was real, I pushed you away so much, but it was just confused emotions back then. I always loved you and I always will. I would risk and abandon everything I had just to be with you, even if it meant for one second. No matter how far I could get, I could never catch you. You're the man of my heart. It hurts so much when I'm not around you, I could feel my heart bleeding every time you leave me. I couldn't sleep soundly at night knowing you're out there risking your life. I Bonnibel Bubblegum take you Finn the Human to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. That was suppose to be my vows when I was going to marry you." She concluded.

Finn took a deep breath and walked away.

"Farewell my knight in shining armor." She said, waiting to die.

Finn said through a breaking voice; "Fire." And thousands of spears came raining down onto Bubblegum's location.

No screams were heard, just the piercing of the ground or piercing of the flesh. Finn didn't look back, he was choking aback tears, trying not to sob. He thought it wouldn't affect him, but he was wrong all over. The courtyard was painted with her blood, a smile spread across her face. So many spears stuck itself all over her body. Finn knew it was over now, she won't do anything like this again. Killing his former comrade, it was a lot harder than anyone could expect. After a couple of hours, they saw Finn's saddened face. They only gave him sympathy. Trying to alleviate his heavy burdens. He went back to Aaa with Fionna. He could only say;

"It's over." He whispered into the night. "It's all over."


End file.
